


hush now i've got you

by Rt1230k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Michael Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Oral Knotting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Being Stupid, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rt1230k/pseuds/Rt1230k
Summary: All Omega’s to a greater or lesser degree are biologically programmed to follow an Alphas’ orders. For some lucky ones it’s as simple as ignoring an itch; for other more unfortunate Omegas it’s a compulsion to the extent that they need an Alpha they trust to occupancy them to ensure that some unscrupulous Alphas will not take advantage.Dean has always been the latter category and one day after a fight with his brother he decides that it was a good idea to go to the shops. In hindsight it wasn’t a good idea, but even Dean would agree that he’s a stubborn son of a bitch.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 163
Kudos: 266





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed me aha 🤣

He had enough of Sam’s consent bs he always heard “no dean” or “I don’t think that’s a good idea” or countless other bull shit was of turning dean down. So eventually he shouted “I’ve had enough, I’m going to the shops need some whisky”

The shopping had been uneventful that was until he was heading out to the car park. Get back into baby and head home that was until he heard it that voice “Hey, pretty Omega” the voice came and an instant shiver ran up Dean’s spine, that voice belonged to Alastair a total slim ball who treated Omega’s as less then human.

“Please leave me alone Alastair” he murmured in an uncharacteristically small voice head down as he tried to slid past.

“Oh, come now pretty Omega, I don’t mean you any harm. What do you say come back to mine and choke on my knot?” the sly smile that appeared on his face made Dean’s blood boil _fucking knot-head Alphas_

“I’d have to find that knot first, bet it’s that small” he felt good for about half a second. Until Alastair gave him a smile that would scare the most harden criminal that would cause entire armies run away in the opposite direction. A smile that made Dean’s skill crawl.

 _“Down”_ almost whispered but it might have well as been shouted, by the time he realised it he was already on his knees. _“Neck”_ again he bearded his neck to this absolute despot, this scum. Alastair bent down to take a good sniff from Dean’s sent gland _“good boy, now come with me”_ standing up and following Alastair towards his car fighting every step.

 _Fuck, Fuck, FUCK. He’s gonna make me take his knot. Gonna mate me, fuck what happens if I catch? fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ That was until a deep resounding voice cut across his inner monologue _“Stop omega!”_ what most Alpha’s didn’t realise that the compulsion was so strong it acutely literally stopped him with one foot in the air. His head span round trying to locate the source of that voice, he locked eyes with a beautiful man with the most stunning blue eyes who was making his way over to him and Alastair.

Alastair lent in and whispered _“Keep quiet and don’t say anything”_ then turned and smiled “Can I help you?”

Dean barely heard the conversation that was until Alastair’s voice rose higher “Excuse me?! How dear you tell me how to treat my Omega” he whimpered, there was no way in hell he wanted to be this asshole’s Omega.

 _“Omega, do you want to go with this man?”_ that voice sent another shiver down his spine, but unlike Alastair’s it wasn’t revulsion. Sending the Omega into a bit of an internal crisis which Alpha to listen too. Eventually after what could have been hours or minuets dean couldn’t be curtain. “N, n” _Oh my god I can’t say it, he’ll leave and I will have to go wit…_ he stared breathing hard panic flooding his sent and face, _oh god, oh god please no PLEASE._ Suddenly bright blue eyes were looking straight in the eye _“Omega, listen to me. Breathe slowly, do you want to go with him?”_

Instantly he heard his voice “NO, NO, NO NONONO” he heard a growl “Alastair I suggest you leave before I rip your head off and present it to this Omega that you’ve obviously traumatised” then there was a smile and arms coming down to pick him up. He tensed was it Alastair that was picking him up. “Hush Omega, my name is Castiel and I’m going to take you home” placing Dean in the back of baby he slid himself into the front and started the engine “now can you tell me your name? and where you live?”

“Dean Alpha, on Roadhouse lane number 12a Alpha” he murmured. The whole incident with Alastair had taken a lot out of him sleep was calling to him. Cas looked in the rear view mirror smiling at the Omega in the back seat “Please Dean call me Castiel” oh those bright blue eyes locked with his again and Dean smiled

“Okay Cas, and thanks for helping me out back there” regaining a bit of his equilibrium, stating to relax a little more.

“Don’t mention it Dean I’m glad I could help” their drive was pretty quiet after that. Eventually Cas pulled up at the address that Dean had given him “Do you need any help Dean? I can carry you to the door, or you can lean on me if you wanna walk?” _Oh that’s what this is about Alpha knot-head_

“No, thanks” dean said as he tried to exit the car, well maybe he was more tiered then he let on because from one moment to the next he was sprawled on the floor with an indigent squeak. Cas came running around baby picking him up he whispered into his ear “Don’t worry strong omega, asking for help doesn’t make you weak” as he was walking towards the door.

Despite himself Dean felt himself leaning into the touch, something about being helped and held like this was comforting. Hearing the thud, thud of Cas’ heart beat it was almost perfect well until he heard a door slam open and Sammy running out holding a shotgun screaming his name.

_Well shit talk about bad, to good to worse._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan to write a chapter a day but i finished this one early so here you go

There’s nothing like seeing your younger brother holding a gun to you saviour to bring you back to full conscious despite wanting to sleep Deans’ Omega urged him to wiggle his way out of Cas hold, well to attempt to anyway. Cas on the other hand had other ideas he didn’t so much as pull him closer as total envelop the Omega; again Deans inner Omega preened that this Alpha would defend him from everything.

“Sammy lower the bloody gun before you hurt yourself!” Dean shouted trying to be the I’m big, your small, I’m right your wrong brother voice. Admittedly it was difficult considering he was currently being carried like a bride. Sam either didn’t listen or didn’t care because the gun didn’t budge.

“Who the FUCK are you?” Sam growled still not lowering or even waving the gun. Cas just observed at the younger man barely blinking. Dean again tried to squirm out of Cas’ hold only to be met by a low warning growl from the man holding him close. As it turns out Alphas who are threatened don’t like the object of their protection to leave who knew.

After a few tense seconds Cas spoke quiet and evenly “Who am I? Who are you? Dean didn’t mention that he lived with an Alpha” both sets of eyes shot down to the man in his arms. Sam’s for a brief second Cas’ for a handful more.

“I’m his roommate” Sam growled through gritted teeth. Dean and Sam had many arguments about telling people that they were related and live together.

_Okay Sammy’s talking that’s good; maybe I can slid out and cut this off before one of them gets hurt._ this time trying to slid out of Cas’ arms was meant by another growl but instead of it being a warning one it was obviously one of distress; that stopped Dean in his tracks. “Dean? Where do you think you’re going? I don’t trust him” Cas murmured, that sent Dean and Sam for a loop. Dean’s though process were along the lines of _Wait what? when? why?_ Sam’s were practically the same.

Sam wavered the gun for a second then raised it again. oh _enough is enough_ this time when Dean tried to slip out he managed it – barely – standing between two Alpha’s was never a good idea but again Dean is one stubborn SoB. Pointing an accusing finger at Sam “How dear you come running out of the house because what a strange man was helping when you couldn’t or wouldn’t?” that was meant by Sam’s downcast eyes and Cas purring smugly.

Spinning on his heal “and you” again with the finger “When someone comes out of the house with a shotgun for the love of god don’t make it worse!” he knew he was grasping at straws but he was pissed and tired, but instead of getting annoyed that an Omega was challenging him Cas smiled.

“Now both of you apologies to each other” throwing as much anger as he could into his voice Sam always called this his ‘Omega voice’ there was a beat of silence. Dean staring both the knuckle head Alphas down

As it happened Cas was the first to break the silence “Apologies. Sam was it?” that voice of his was almost back to normal; less of growl more a subtle purr

“Sorry.” Sam grunted.

Dean then turned on his foot and walled straight into the house, poking his head out the door “Are you too gonna stay out there being big scary Alphas or you gonna come in and act normal? Cause I promised Cas a cup of tea” then murmured under his breath “weird British Alpha” causing both Sam and Cas to smile. Dean really was getting back to normal.

Once inside he turned towards the bathroom “Good, now you get him a cup of tea Sam, whilst I go shower and change I can still smell Alastair on me. Oh and don’t kill each other.” shouting over his shoulder, he stopped half way up the stairs half turning “and you better still be here when I come back” the bravado lost back to being the Omega that had to be helped in the parking lot.

Cas smiled “Do you want me to be?” he rumbled

_Do I still want this strange British Alpha to still be here?_ Apparently he didn’t get an option as his stupid inner Omega decided for him “Yes” Cas half smiled and turned towards Sam and the living room.

Sam sat opposite him handing him his cup of tea, Cas didn’t drink it cause apparently American’s decide to put the milk in before the water and to make it worse they leave the tea bag in. Sam became very awkward and fidgety not looking at Cas. Eventually Cas broke the awkwardness and spoke “I didn’t mean to challenge Dean’s Alpha, in fact I didn’t know he was mated”

Sam smiled, he and dean always had this no matter where they went “Oh we’re not mated, we’re brothers”

Even though Sam was still getting to know Cas he could tell that this was meant by a palpable relaxation “Oh” Cas murmured as he herd the shower start glancing upwards.

“So tell me what happened, cause he isn’t going to” Sam said. After Cas had relayed the entire events that led him to him being in their front garden. Sam smiled and thanked Cas for looking after his head strong older brother; but became serious a split second later “What exactly are your intentions towards Dean Cas?”

“My intentions Sam are simple Dean is strong and independent, but I also think he needs someone to take charge sometimes. I intent to be that person. If he’ll have me that is”

“And if he doesn’t?” Sam enquired

“Then I will be his friend, nothing more” Cas stated matter-of-factly

What Sam didn’t realise that the shower had turned off or that Dean was waiting outside the room listening to the Alphas talk. Eventually Sam stood to go get started on dinner.

Cas turned his head “Dean you going to be out there all evening?” _How long had Cas know he was there?_

“oh you did stay then?” Dean said totally ignoring the question Cas had asked him

“well you did say you want me “to be here” if I remember correctly” despite the air quotes Dean was immensely happy that Cas had waited even though it had only been maybe half an hour.

“Oh thanks Cass” Dean smiled cheeks blushing “Well you gotta stay for dinner”

“That a request or an order Mr. Strong Omega?” Cas asked the smile growing bigger on his face.

“Both Alpha, both” Dean said coyly. This was met by a massive smile from Cas who lent forwards and brushed Dean’s hand. That caused Dean to blush a little. Which apparently that’s all the permission Dean’s inner Omega needed to launch himself at Cas hopping straight into his lap and locking their lips together. Despite being totally taken off guard Cas was more than happy to have Dean back in his arms and the kissing as far as he was concerned was a bonus.

Cass pulled back first to lean back into the chair, causing dean to follow tucking his head underneath Cas’s chin, already drifting off to sleep. Apparently the day’s events were catching up with him quicker than he though. Cas simply smiled and pulled Dean closer whispering “Hush now I’ve got you” but by the time he had finished the sentence Dean was already fast asleep.

A few moments later Sam walked back in, ready to tell them that dinner was ready. Only to be met by a sleeping Dean and a content Cas. Smiling he left them to their intimate moment moving slowly back towards the kitchen. And for one brief moment everything was okay, that was until his phone beeped a text from an unknown number but Sam instantly knew who it was from

_We’re heading back into town, tell that useless knot-slut to get my room ready_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and who you think the text was from. I promise next time there will be a bit more angst
> 
> Love you all ❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have finished another chapter woops aha  
> Please Comment it actually gives me drive to write chapters

_Breath in, breath out. Sweet smell like honeyed whisky and Petrichor absolutely prefect. Breath in, breath out._ To say Dean was in haven even whilst asleep was a bit of an understatement to say the least. But something changes the sent changes from sweet to almost sickly, he whines in the back of his throat _Stay!_ Slowly he begins to wake, nothing how he’s use to awaking. The first thing he sees is absolutely perfect it’s Cas smiling down at him, but somethings wrong the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He smiles anyway and snuggles closer.

“Dean, Dean you’ve gotta wake up” it’s that voice, Dean could get drunk on that voice; he’d do anything just to hear it. Obviously he’d never tell Sam that; maybe he will not even tell Cas.

“humf Cas you really have bad timing, I was having the most wonderful dream” he grunted

“Sorry sweetheart, but Sam’s got something to say” oh that got his attention he had almost totally forgot about Sammy. Shit Sam the person who had not 3 hours ago was holding a gun to Cas. He jerked attempting to sit up and was only a little disappointed when he managed it _Alpha’s supposed to hold me_ his inner Omega whinnied. He slid into the seat next to Cas intertwining his fingers with the strange well-mannered brit “What Sam? What is it? What’s wrong” by the look on his brothers’ face it wasn’t good.

Sam sighed taking a deep breath “Dean I got a text” he stated.

“Oh a text, well bloody hell! That’s why you woke me? A text?” he was getting a bit annoyed that was until he felt Cas rubbing cycles on his hand. Surprising how a simple gesture could calm him so easily.

Sam’s face fell he sighed “It’s from Dad Dean” no use dragging it out

“Oh” a simple sound, but to Cas it conveyed so much emotion. He tried to move an arm around Dean hoping that his sent would calm Dean. It had the opposite effect making Dean shoot upwards and start pacing. “What’s it say Sammy?”

“He’s heading back from Anchorage, should be here by tomorrow night” Sam uttered quietly, he hated to do this especially after everything that had happened and how Dean looked being held by Cas.

Unfortunately Dean knew John better than that, coming to a stop he looked Sam straight into the eye. “Sam Winchester, what does the text say!? Cause I know for a fact it doesn’t say that” he grunted, he had to hear it otherwise…otherwise what? To dash the hope that he was nursing that their Dad would change whilst he was on a ‘business trip’ yeah right

After a moment, Sam weighing up his options he took a deep breath and started “Fine, it says ‘we’re heading back into town, tell that useless” he took a pause, both Sam and Dean hated the next word “knot-slut to get my room ready’. Happy now” finishing the sentences as quick as he could.

Little did either know Cas was raised right and that words was a truly awful to the extent that in the United Kingdom using such a word would land one with a hefty fine and sometimes prison sentences. Cas’s inner Alpha roared _WRONG! DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING!_

The room became still in addition to pin drop silent, filling with Alpha rage. The smell of honeyed whisky replaced with pure Alpha dominance. Sam bless him was trying to remain calm but having an Alpha pumping out pure rage was setting his Alpha off as well; seeing Cas as a challenge he growled low in his throat. that caused Cas to lock eyes with Sam obviously finding something to take his anger out on.

Seeing what was happening between Cas and Sam, Dean acted quickly pushing Cas down back into the seat and sliding back into Cas’s lap whispering into his ear “Cass calm down, Its okay. I’m used to it” rubbing the back of his neck little concentric cycles. It was working until Sam moved to exit the room wanting to clear his head. Cas’s eyes instantly swag around away from the Omega.

“no you look at me, dude calm down!” Dean all but shouted grabbing his head forcing him to look at Dean. That seemed to work snapping Cas out of his Alpha’s hold, his eyes clear and he looks directly at Dean right in the eyes, the red diminishing slowly.

“Dean, Dean I’m sorry I didn’t mean to act so rudely” Cas murmured not breaking the eye contact, that whisky smooth voice wrapping dean in a blanket of warmth. But Dean could also hear what Cas wasn’t saying that he was ashamed to have acted so.

“You stupid brit, Leave! You’ve got to go now. Dad can’t smell you around here. Leave now!” In hindsight leading with telling Cas to go wasn’t the best idea, woops. The look on the Alphas face betrayed more than simple rejection he was hurt plain and simple well for half a second until he schooled his features into something akin to something normal.

Cas moved Dean to the seat next to him and stood quickly nodding his head swallowed and spoke quietly “Oh right, fine I will go. Sorry to be of an inconvenience to you” and headed towards the door. The omega as per his character sat stoically in the seat he was left.

_SHIT, stupid. Why did you do that Dean?_

Cas left the house heading towards the street, grabbing his phone ready to call a taxi and head to the hotel “Cas wait, Dean will want to talk to you later. Please Cas. I love him but he’s stupid sometimes” Sam shouted behind him. “Please Cas”

Cas half turned and spoke softly “I’m staying at the Hotel on main street, in the penthouse. Will be there for about 4 days” he paused and half smiled again “thanks for the tea” Sam couldn’t tell if that was some sort of Brit joke or if he actually meant it.

**The next Day. 18:00**

Sam was working on dinner in the kitchen when it happened, when John came home.

“Sam, Dean I’m hope and I’ve brought a guest for you two to meet” John shouted as he walked through the front door. Dean came running up and fell to his knees as he has always done, well since he presented as Omega that was. Long ago when Mary was alive his dad was kind and gentle, that all changed when she went missing and he presented.

“Welcome home Alpha farther” he didn’t look up, he learnt that lesson quickly growing up.

“Dean meet Michael” his dad moved to the side grunted pointing over his shoulder, “He’s here is finally going to take you off my hands, he’s your future mate” his dad went on smiling and slapping Michael on the shoulders. Dean glanced up and saw a man that was well kept and in a suit but smelt like car oil and gun power. It instantly turned his stomach, nothing like the, the whisky; like Cas “I don’t want him”

_“Excuse me Boy?”_ Leave it to john to go all Alpha. Nothing new there.

“I don’t want him” Stupid omega having to follow those bloody orders all the time.

_“You have what I say”_ John shouted, oh he was pissed

_“Hello Dean”_ Michael introduced himself straight away with the Alpha voice, what a dick.

“say hello dean” his dad intoned

Dean smiled to himself this was a bad idea but boy would it feel good for a second or two “Hello dean”

_“Present your neck Omega, Now”_ Michael hissed through gritted teeth. Fighting every instinct he had Dean followed the order, showing his vulnerable neck to Michael; mating gland and all. Talk about humiliating.

The shouting brought Sam from the kitchen, instantly seeing Dean on his knees Dad and this strange smelling Alpha. Thinking quickly he came up with a plan. “Dad, welcome home. I got your favourite bourbon from Scotland it’s awaiting you in the living room” that caused John to smile and thank him leading Michael away talking about the mating and his plans for the money. Leaving shaking Dean at the foot of the door.

Sam bent down on one knee “Dean, Run I will keep them busy. for tonight, run Dean” his whispered into his ear

“Where Sam?” Dean rasped whilst he shivered some more.

“Cas, he at the hotel on main. Penthouse. Now Go.” Sam responded.

“He will not want to see me, especially after the way I acted yesterday” Dean murmured and started to cry silently another kind of skill he picked up whilst growing up with a farther like John.

Sam repeated the instruction, but, Dean didn’t move for a few heart beats; and time was running out John would want Sam to drink with them. For the first time ever Sam took a deep breath and without raising his voice his Alpha rumbled out _“Go to Cas Dean"_ as split second later Dean took off into the night and the only thought in Dean’s head was that simple command.

_Go to Cas, go to Cas, go to Cas. To Cas. To Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas CASCASCAS_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? How will Cas react? 
> 
> p.s. Petrichor is the smell of dust after rain
> 
> Love you all, stay safe ❤❤❤


	4. The hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes it to the hotel and discovers something about Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter this week/weekend, honest to god 🤣
> 
> New chapter on Monday 1st June

As it turns out being away from his detail didn’t land him in good books with Major Balthazar his head of security whilst he was in the United States; but even Balthazar had to adamant that it was totally Cas to help some random omega. Unfortunately being told he had to leave by said Omega had meant that he went into a bit of a downward spiral unable to focus on anything. The Actual reason for their visit to Lawrence was to attend the medical conference on cardo-thoracic surgical techniques.

15 hours 54 minutes and 45 seconds; no he hadn’t counting for your information his Alpha had. It had been agonising to leave Dean like that but he had been raised right; to have a high regard for Omega’s. When all he wanted to hold that head strong omega in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. For the last 14 and half hours he had been in the penthouse suite unable to focus on anything at the conference. So here he was in the kitchen trying to make a sandwich not totally succeeding but trying anyways.

Balthazar walked around the corner, coughing to clear his throat “Your Royal Highness?”

That title always annoyed Cas, he’d much rather be given praise for his achievements rather than who his mother and farther were “Balthazar call me Castiel or Cas hell even Doctor anything, anything but that please” that was the thirty fourth time – yes he had been counting – that he had told the Major and his staff that simple command.

“Okay Castiel” The older brit was obviously unconfutable with calling him anything other than his official title. He looked down at the attempted sandwich, “Guessing you want the chef and don’t want to attend any seminars tomorrow Yo..Castiel?” Cas nodded and thanked him turning towards the bathroom for a shower, hopefully tomorrow will be easier.

A little later on in the evening Balthazar was on duty outside the Cas’s room, the night shift was pretty easy Cas never had visitors past 22:30; so it meant he could read a book or surf the web. Apparently tonight was not going the usual night. As a man came running up the stairs stopping after looking towards him. Balthazar rolled his eyes great Omega hoping to get in good with his highness.

The man walked up quickly and spoke loudly “To Cas” as he tried to move past and open the door. It was obvious he was out of breath and had ran quite a distance. Then muttered the ‘To Cas’ again, and then again. It was almost like a mantra. Balthazar smiled put on his best empathetic face and spoke evenly but not harshly “His Royal Highness is not seeing anyone at the moment, my apologies”

That set Dean’s Omega back firstly Royal highness, secondly and more importantly Cas? “G-g-go to Cas” _Great_ Balthazar though it’s going to be one of those, he rolled his eyes and sent a texted his men in their rooms a few floors below _We’ve got a Meg_.

Balthazar took a deep breath and again spoke voice becoming harder “Sir you’re going to have to leave now” grabbing Dean by the arm moving him toward the lift, mumbling to himself _Bloody foolish yanks always causing trouble_

That sent Dean’s Omega into a frenzy of panic “Cas. Cas. CAS!” he cried out as the Brit hit the call button tapping his foot with inpatients. When the lift finally arrived he pushed Dean into the open doors “Come on Sir; time to go. There’s a good chap get in the lift now” smiling slightly to himself he may or may not liked telling people to leave.

Just as the doors began to close Dean called out one last time “Cas!” voice full of hopelessness and fear. His higher brain didn’t even realise why anymore he needed to get to him anymore, only that his Omega was following the compulsion.

Then suddenly just as the doors where almost closed and Dean’s hope along with it, a hand blocked them from closing completely “Major what’s going on here? Dean why are you here?” oh that whisky honey voice Dean almost melted. Jumping towards that source; totally ignoring the other man standing there. This time though Cas was ready his arms came down to hold Dean close hands fitting over Dean’s perfect ass. As the Omega’s arms and legs hocked around him, like a spider monkey. Then Dean tucked his head next to Cas’s ear slowly breathing in and out soaking sent Cas up.

Cas hared Dean whispering “Go to Cas, to Cas, to Cas” and suddenly realised what had happened. Dean was under the composition to come to him. It simultaneously warmed his heart and made him livid as there was only one other person who could send Dean to Cas; Sam – a problem for another time he decided.

Thinking quickly there was only one thing to do to help get Dean out of this compulsion episode “Hush sweetheart, you did well.” he started, not caring that he was in a corridor next to his head of security – not one bit. The utterance was met by a little hum so Cas continued “you’re okay, you’re okay. You’re here I’m here. You did so well” another hum this one a bit longer as slightly higher pitched “Good job Dean, good job” Cas finished. He was rubbed his cheek into Dean’s neck; witch had the effect of relaxing the Omega even more in his arms sighing contently.

Turning towards his room he glanced over his shoulder “Major, Dean’s staying the night. We are not to be disturbed” and walked briskly into his room closing the door with his heal of his foot, all without wanting or needing a response from Balthazar. Leaving the stunned British beta looking after them; he shrugged and muttered to himself “When in Rome” cancelling the alert to his men.

Once inside Cas could smell the residual panic and stress that clung to Dean a smell that he couldn’t quite get rid of, so he decided that he would run a wonderful bath for the tiered and stressed out Omega. Heading towards the bathroom, he set the bath to run whilst he nudged the beautiful Omega in his arms “Sweetheart, I’m going to run you a bath then I will put you to bed. We’ll talk in the morning. That okay with you?”

_humm that smell, that wonderful sent. oh he’s talking, yes keep talking. what did he say? humm I should probably respond._ Dean only heard “Bath" & "bed” which was enough for him to figure it out, surprisingly he was okay with having a bath, then him and Cas in bed. So he nodded once hoping that Cas’ll get the message.

Cas indeed understood. He placed Dean on the sink counter pulling off the Omega’s shirt then helping him out of his trousers and boxers, throwing all on the floor - house keeping would deal with that. Dean smiled up at him, the look in his almost totally golden eyes one of total affection and trust. Cas lent down placing a quick kiss on his forehead and then went about getting out of his own clothes. Dean decided that he would help Cas with this monumental effort of getting undressed leaning forwards hands extended. Cas simply smiled and told the Omega that tonight was about him and he could manage taking his clothes off.

Once he was only wearing his boxers, he was just about to slide into the bath when the cheeky Omega decided he’d give it one more try to get the Alpha naked.

Cas grabbed his hand just before he made contact he looked Dean in the eye “Not yet Dean, tonight you relax okay?” then slid into the bath with his back against the side offering his hand to the waiting omega. Dean instantly took it sliding into the bath in front of Cas, back to chest. It didn’t escape either of their notice that they fit together perfectly; any last tension totally evaporated from Dean as Cas started to massaging he shoulders and back.

“How is that Mr strong Omega?” Cas rumbled in his ear.

Dean was having trouble focusing especially on anything that wasn’t Cas’s hands or the sound of his voice. So the only word he could come up with was ‘yes’ _that’ll have to do_ his inner Omega told himself. “Yes” he hummed.

Cas smiled Omega’s were known to become almost euphoric when the felt safe and secure epically after following the compulsion, hence the one word answers. He hummed “How about I wash your hair?” he whispered into the totally zoned out Omega.

_Oh that sounds like HEAVN_ “Yessss” the ending sounding almost like a cat pur, sending shivers up Dean’s spine and into Cas’s chest. Cas smiled and continued his ministrations “do you know any other words Omega?”

Dean huffed yes of course he knew other words he just couldn’t think of any right this second obviously. “yes” he stated.

If Dean was that far gone Cas would definitely have to wait till morning to even attempt a more complex conversation. Well that is if he didn’t want every answer to any and every question to be yes. Some Alpha’s would use this state to take advantage; Cas was most certainly not that type of Alpha “Oh my sweet Omega you have had a hard time have you not?” Dean just nodded and hummed to himself.

Once they were finished in the bath Cas got up dried himself off and went to tell Balthazar to make sure that room service should do 2 for breakfasts. Then headed back to the bathroom only to find it totally empty. _Humm where’s that little Omega gone?_ He smiled to himself. He checked the kitchen and guest room; _oh he’s gone to the master bedroom. I bet he’s totally asleep already._

What he walked in on was something that even in his wildest dream he never thought he would see, well at least not tonight that is. Dean on the bed totally naked ass up in a textbook perfect presentation posture right down Dean’s hands pulling his cheeks apart and the little stream of slick coming from the tight red ring of muscle. “Yes?” Dean asked. Cas instantly felt his Alpha starting to take charge a ‘willing’ Omega right in front of him would do that to him, well would do that to any Alpha.

Cas wasn’t that type of Alpha to take advantage right? Right?

He had to act quickly otherwise he would fuck Dean into the mattress hard. Cas was better than his basic instincts so he approached slowly voice low and soft “Dean? Dean sweetheart, you don’t have to do this.” Dean unfortunately didn’t move. So Cas went to place his hand on Dean’s back whilst he kneeled on the bed – It wasn’t the most comfortable position but it meant he could focus on helping Dean not what he Alpha wanted to do to Dean.

The instant his hand made contact Dean began shaking and it was plain to Cas’s Alpha it was not from arousal, having the effect of killing the inner alpha’s want to mount this omega dean. Dean peaked up “Cas?” he whimpered.

“Yes, sweetheart it is me, I am here” he smiled down at the cutest thing he ever saw; Dean blushing.

Dean gestured to himself looking down towards his ass, still on display waiting for Cas “Yes?” he asked again, the hopeful look returning

Sticking to his guns Cas smiled again let in so he was a few inches away from Dean’s ear and spoke even more softly “Not tonight sweetheart, tonight were going to spoon okay?” kissing Dean’s temple as a promise.

Finally the message had gotten through Dean flipped on to his side facing way from Cas “Yes” he stated when he was settled, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Cas was coming. “Yeah that’s right were just going to spoon tonight, we will talk in the morning okay?” the Alpha confirmed.

As he slid next to Dean he heard the faintest “Yes” emanating from the Omega “Good night dealing one” he said into Dean’s ear and kissed the sent gland just to drive the message home – this Alpha was interested but not tonight.

They both drifted off thinking about the other, not caring about what tomorrow will bring. What neither realised was across the city at the same time question was being asked, by a very drunk John winchester to a slightly drunk Sam winchester

_Sam, where has Dean gone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we all think? told you cas was a gentlemen. I promise the next chapter will have some smut in it, i've updated the tags so that'll give you guys some hints ;)  
> Please comment and tell me what you think 😊
> 
> Love you all ❤❤❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning
> 
> Or
> 
> The Clam before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said i wouldn't upload till Monday, but i finished the Chapter and figured you guys wouldn't complain so :) here you go

Sam went still looking between Michael and John not sure how or what to say. Obviously not getting the response he wanted Michael asked again “So Sam, where’s my future mate then?” that voice like sandpaper grating upon a blackboard. Without even thinking twice he let out “Oh he’s at the hotel” instantly regretting it his big stupid moth had let slip where Dean had actually gone, and this is why he shouldn’t drink.

Michael half smiled thinking he could get more information out of the young Alpha “Which hotel would that be?” Sam stoically stuck to his guns and said nothing, he had already fucked up he wasn’t going to do that twice.

“Sam Winchester you answer that question. Now boy” John slurred drunkenly

_Think, think how do I stop them driving_ Coming up with a plan stated in his best convincing “Were all pretty drunk, we’ll go get him in the morning” finishing the glass in his had

“Yeah da morning, now pass the glass” John smiled leaning over the table almost falling, but, just managing to garb the glass and pour himself another drink. Sam only hoped that Cas could figure something out between now and then.

**The next morning**

It was hands down the best night sleep Dean had ever had ever. He snugged closer to the Alpha at his back humming to himself “hum Cas you awake?” the half asleep voice making him sound as if he gargled on gravel.

The Alpha grunted, pulling his arms closer forcing Dean into an even smaller space. Judging by the soft O sound coming from the Omega he definitely loved that feeling “Morning sweetheart, how’d you sleep” Cas rumbled into his hair next to his ear.

“’m not a sweetheart” Dean grunted out, though judging by the slight pur coming from the Omega’s chest he absolutely loved the turm. Cas just smiled to himself that this wilful strong Omega is here now with him “Sure whatever you say sweetheart” he cooed into Dean’s ear.

They fell into a comfortable silence both waking up slowly, neither wanted to rush it. Eventually after what could have been hours, but, was more likely minuets Dean spoke softly his voice becoming one of concern and embarrassment “Cas about what happened last night”

That made the Alpha inside Cas sat up and took note; _Omega embarrassed do something now._ Luckily Cas was in total agreement; kissing his way up Dean’s neck till his breath ghosted over his sent gland he spoke ever so softly, as if the slight raising of his voice would cause Dean to shatter like glass “hush, you were recovering from the compulsion.”

Apparently Dean was unconvinced stubborn to the last “but Cas I…” he said as he tried to pull away from the Alpha

_Oh no can’t have that now._ Cutting him off and pulling him back into his embrace Cas’s Alpha guided the next words out of his mouth all deep and guttural “Yes you did, and it was the single hottest thing Cas’s has ever seen in his life”

Messaged received and understood if Dean’s total surrender to the Alpha’s rumbling was anything to go by “So what happens now?” he whispered quietly. Expecting responses like “Now you go home” or “this was nice but only once” what he wasn’t expecting was the response he actually got.

Cas knew that the next sentence was a gamble, but if it worked he’d have this gorgeous strong omega that he hadn’t stopped thinking about for what felt like weeks even closer to himself. “Now, we shower then have breakfast; and if your amenable I’m going to knot you in the shower sweetheart” Dean went still for just long enough that Cas though his gamble had failed, that was until a huge moan came from the Omega in his arms.

Dean was not getting breathless no sir, no way. And he most definitely not starting to leak slick on the bed absolutely not; just from Cas kissing his sent gland and whispering in his ear he…oh he totally was who was he trying to kid “Oh my god Cas you can’t just say things like that!” he breathed.

Knowing he was on the right track Cas smiled and allowed a bit more Alpha voice to come out “Why not, I’m going to and you are most definitely going to love it” and if saying he was going to was working; then telling Dean how he’d feel about it was hitting the nail on the head because from one moment to the next the slick went from a trickle to a flood. Cas could definitely smell it now, like strawberries and sugar unmistakably Dean.

Moving slowly whilst the Omega was kissing him frantically Cas picked Dean up just like last night hands on that perfect ass, but, this time there were no clothes in the way so the tips of his index fingers on either side were just ghosting over Dean’s hole causing the Omega to moan loudly and his already hard prick to start smearing precum all over Cas’s belly. Slowly he made his way towards the bathroom housing the Omega up with one hand whilst the other turned on the shower.

Placing the Omega down on his feet he looked down into those beautiful eyes and knew that this was going to be special no matter how much the Alpha within him wanted to flip Dean down and… no can’t think like that. Cupping Dean’s head with both his hands he began kissing him slowly opening Dean’s mouth with his tough, letting the Omega totally melt into him.

Dean was in total heaven, but he needed more. So as soon as Cas started kissing him he moved his hands slowly down his body till he reached his boxers; looking up for permission he saw Cas smile and nod even as he continued kissing him. Dean brought the boxers as far as he could down, Cas handled the rest. Once reviled in all its glory Cas’s cock was hard and pumping out pre cum ready for the Omega’s tight wet hole, Dean paused.

Noticing that something had changed in Dean’s sent Cas slowed his ministrations with his tough leaning back just enough to whisper “Sweetheart?” concern obvious in his voice.

Dean wasn’t totally that far gone to realise that an almost foot long cock was soon going to be inside him. “It’s big” he murmured avoiding eye contact.

Cas was worried that Dean had changed his mind, though judging by the slick now running down the Omega’s thighs that was probably not the case. When he heard the reason why dean faltered he knew that it was okay “Oh sweetheart, we can slow down if you want”

Hearing that shocked Dean’s Omega back into action “Cas are you mad! Of course I want to. It’s just very big” looking down at it still. Cas smiled and pulled Dean close “Its okay come here” he rumbled into his ear. Lifting Dean up again by both hands and walking into the nice warm shower “Now were going to go slow, you tell me if there’s any pain Mr” he spoke over the spray.

“Yes Cas, I promise” Dean mentally prepared himself for what was to come next. Slowly Cas lowered Dean on to his rock hard cock all the while whispering words of encouragement into his hair. And not pumping up into the Omega. Once about half way down Dean moaned causing Cas to stop and hold him there for a few seconds whilst the Omega adjusted. Once Dean nodded to Cas he continued until he was all the way in. Sighing Cas looked down to see Dean with a blissed out smile on his face.

“How you feeling sweetheart?” he cooed down to the Omega who was obviously having trouble even thinking let alone talking was the best he came up with “Ffffff-fuking good”

Smiling to himself he asked the question “ready?” Dean nodded. So Cas began he lifted Dean until he was almost out then slammed back in; to a chorus of ohhs and arrs from the smaller man. He set a punishing pace in and out, in and out. Dean was in total bliss his head rolled back arms came down, he was totally dependent on Cas and he felt amazing, every thrust caused every nerves in his body to sing.

Dean adjusted his position, totally by accident causing Cas to hit his spot deep inside of him. Dean’s eyes shot open locking with the beautiful blue ones that were transfixed with his, rapturously looking down at him. “C-c-cas, I cum?” Cas just smiled lent forwards and spoke sternly in full Alpha Voice “As many times as you want Sweetheart” which apparently was all Dean’s Omega was waiting for as his inner walls contracted and he shot he load all over their chest, even hitting his face. Cas upon seeing this lent forwards and licked up as much seed as he could kissing Dean so he could teat it.

Fucking Dean trough his aftershocks Cas continued until the Omega was totally boneless. Every thrust hitting his spot. Eventually Cas’s rhythm started to become erratic and his knot started to swell. “Dean, Dean can I?” he breathed starting to feel slight panic if Dean were to say no. His fears were dispelled when the Omega smiled up and said “You better” One final thrust saw Cas’s knot catch on Dean’s rim causing Dean to white out totally as Cas let out the most feral raw he ever manged as he shot load after load into HIS omega.

The next cogent thought in Dean’s head was _There’s blood in my mouth, why is there blood in my mouth?_ Opening his eyes he could see why now, Cas’s mating gland had been punctured. He had bitten his alpha, quite literally His alpha. Averting his eyes not wanting to see the disappointment written across Cas’s face he silently chastised himself.

Cas on the other had was on cloud 9, this head strong Omega had bitten his mating gland and not just bitten he had punctured it. Leaning down he sniffed out Deans and bit hard completing the bond between them; causing them both to cum again hard.

Dean looked up he had just been mated, Cas had bitten him. Cas was his Alpha “Cas, you?” he queried. Cas not breaking eye contact smile large and spoke “Yes I did, my omega, my sweetheart” And all of dean’s Christmases and birthdays had come at once Cas was his, was his Alpha “Oh my Alpha, MINE!”

After they had finished showering and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. The chef arrived and cooked them burgers for breakfast, which Dean assured Cas was the best thing on earth after mind-blowing earth shattering sex that was. Cas being Cas just smiled and nodded chowing down on his own breakfast burger occasionally offering a bit to his Omega who was more than happy to accept. A little while later Cas got a message over the intercom from Captain Benny Lafitte that Dean’s farther and brother along with another strange Alpha calling himself Michael were here to see them.

_Dean instantly froze he looked towards Cas tears already forming in his eyes “Alpha?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? How do you recon John and Micheal will react once they hear the news?
> 
> Please comment and let me know  
> love you all ❤❤❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

Benny was on duty this morning, and he had to admit that this was definitely totally abnormal to hear moans and grunts coming from Castiel's room, Gabriel definitely; Lucifer on occasion hell even Naomi once or twice. But Castiel he was a good one, he’d never just have some random Omega. He had just dismissed the chef when three individuals left the lift and approached him and the door. Standing, coughing to clear his throat “Excuse me Sirs, His Royal Highness is not seeing anyone at this time”

That set the three gentlemen back almost in unison saying “His Royal Highness?” one was obviously still inebriated the other two looked hug over to a greater or lesser extent. “My son is in there” one still drunk one slurred. “He’s my future mate” the other stammered, only the third looked rather pleased for about half a second until he managed to hide it of course.

“Please Captain?” the third one asked

“Lafitte”

“Please Captain Lafitte, we’re just here to see the Omega”

“I will ask, but don’t expect the answer to be yes” he was totally not getting payed enough to act as Cas’s personal booty-call protection. Rolling his eyes he tapped the intercom and informed Cas that he had some visitors. Cas requested a minute to get ready, which turned out to be almost 5 but eventually he received authorisation to let these gentlemen in. The first and second headed into the room whilst the last and most polite thanked him and followed the other two Alpha’s.

**Meanwhile inside the room**

“Alpha” how can one word convey so much pain, loss and fear. Cas would ponder that later; right now had a very scared mate who was almost in tears to take care of. Abandoning his burger he rounded the table, sliding underneath him resting Dean in his lap. Manoeuvring his head so it rested right next to Cas’s scent gland attempting to calm Dean. He started by telling Dean of all the adventures they would have together, visiting England, meeting his family, maybe even having pups. Cas said all this and more.

_Humm that scent, oh Alpha’s holding me, Alpha’s talking to me. “England, Family. Pups” Alpha wants me_. The constant presents of his Alpha’s scent and that whisky voice helped calm Dean, those big strong alpha arms holing him close. Eventually he murmured “Alpha?”

“Yes my sweetheart” Cas rumbled into his ear, smiling to himself when Dean pushed himself further into his hold. “’m not a sweetheart” groaned, though in reality Cas suspected that Dean didn’t believe he was worthy of such a term of endearment and in that moment decided that if it was the last thing he did he’d make Dean believe it.

Moving his hand lower he pushed it passed Dean’s trousers and boxers right to his tail bone, where he started rubbing little circles to help Dean relax – Omega’s had a pressure point that would help relax them especially when their Alpha massaged it. “Oh yes you are, you are my Sweetheart, my Omega” The slight Alpha voice causing Dean to pur ever so slightly, its like Cas’s voice and hands was a direct link to his Omega.

Eventually Cas spoke again softly into his ear “Are your ready?” Dean was totally curtain that if he said no Cas would send them all away and hold him close, knot him and make him feel good. But Dean was a grown-ass-man he didn’t need his Alpha to fight his battles for him, though having Cas here would defiantly help. Pulling back slightly he looked right into his Alpha’s eyes “Promise you will not leave me?” he said totally not like a whinny needy omega that was totally not wanting to stay with his Alpha.

Cas let out a slight growl “Never. You are Mine Dean Winchester”

Cas decided that it was best to receive these unexpected guest in the sitting room as it turned out he was totally right as the room was large enough for all 5 men to sit and talk, well that was the plan anyway.

Without even introducing himself the one that smelt of drink slurred towards the Omega that was sat in Cas’s lap “So you whored yourself out? As what revenge when I arrange a suitable match” that caused a whimper from the man on his lap and set his Alpha on edge, but Cas was a Royal he knew how to behave so he would keep his temper in check at least for now that is. Thanks to Benny he could figure out the two gentlemen’s, John the farther, Michael quite frankly spine chilling one and of course Sam who he had met a few day earlier.

“You useless bitch I’m going to make you pay for running away from me” Michael grunted. that caused dean to retreat further into Cas’s hold tucking his head away from the three Alpha’s siting opposite. “I would thank you not talk to Dean in such a manor, sirs” Cas spoke sternly but not angry he had a good rain on his Alpha

“I will talk to him how I please” the Michael grunted

“I am his Farther and until he is mated I am in charge” John growled. though Cas didn’t get chance to respond as Dean who had obviously been listening jumped up out of Cas’s lap and pointed an accusing finger towards his farther “Too late dad me and Cas are mated” pulling down his collar on his shirt to show Cas’s bite. despite everything occurring Cas found it a total turn on to see his Omega shouting and forcing too he heard and seen.

“So you managed to get someone to mate you before Michael here?” John said gesturing to the Alpha next to him who was obviously about half a minute from losing his mind with anger. “And you’re some pompous prince or something?” John finished

Oh that was it Cas had had enough standing, and despite being only about an inch taller than John and Michael he seemed to tower over them. He spoke with all the authority and power he could mister “My name is Castiel Novak, I am a world renowned Doctor, the Duke of Wessex and fifth in like to the throne. My mother is Queen Amara and my farther is Chuck the Duke of Edinburgh. And you will talk to me and my mate with respect!” finishing he breathed slowly attempting to calm down slightly, easier said than done, but attempting non the less.

Then John smiled a wicked and evil smile that caused Dean to look from him to Cas and back “Well done Dean, talk about mating high, should bring a large amount of money from the English” he grunted out

“How dare you! He was to be mine!” Michael roared

“No, he is his own and he gave himself to me. Unlike you I did not try to take. Now you two are leaving as you are upsetting my mate.” Cas was rather eloquent when he tried to be.

“Your regret this boy, _Dean come with us_ ” John had gone full Alpha voice again hoping that he could blackmail Cas into handing over a small fortune for the Omega, what he didn’t expect was said Omega to punch him square in the jaw; He fell to the floor clutching his shattered jaw

Benny ran in drawn by the sound of raised voices and fighting instantly apprised the situation quickly he grabbed Michael who shouted “One day Dean you will be mine” on his way out. Cas picked John up and escorted him from the room. Leaving Dean and Sam a moment to talk.

Running over Dean though his arms around his younger brother, well tried to anyway “Sammy go, make sure he sees a Doc” he said.

“Okay Dean, will, will you call me later” Sam responded smiling towards him

Dean was taken aback “Of course I will I love you Sam” he told him, paused and the continued “though never use your Alpha Voice on me again” he finished prodding his finger into the Alpha’s chest. Sam just smiled “Couldn’t even if I wanted to, Cas is the only Alpha your listen to now” turning to see Cas standing looking rather annoyed he decided that it was best to sort Dad out and leave Dean to his newly mated and angry alpha.

The only thoughts that flowed through Cas was _Mine, My Omega, Mine, Claim_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Love you all ❤❤❤
> 
> oh what will Cas, do next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone
> 
> slightly shorter chapter today, but i've got plans for the next couple chapters

So to sum up Dean’s day so far it started with a monumental meh, then came the literal hottest shower sex ever, got worse when his Dad, Sam and that douche Michael showed up pissed Cas off. And now he was stood in the middle of the room waiting for Cas to shout or divert that anger towards Dean or any number of outcomes that were running though his head. What he didn’t expect was for Cas to grab him by the neck and back him up against the nearest wall, blocking the smaller man in with his superior size. Leaning down he took a massive whiff straight from Dean’s scent gland growing low in his throat.

“Cas” Dean hummed quietly, that only brought another growl; even more sniffing and a slight thrust from Cas’s hips. locking eyes with the Omega Dean could see Cas’s Alpha riding high the red strong and powerful almost overwhelming the baby blue.

 _Great if I don’t get in contact I’m gonna end up knotted in the sitting room…god that’ll be_ _uncomfortable_ the Omega thought to himself all the while trying to ignore the thrusting Alpha above him that was most definitely getting to leak. Dean decided to try again “Cas!” he said again nothing the Alpha pushed his legs further apart “Alpha” he tried sending a desperate prayer skyward. Thankfully that worked.

“Mine” the larger man grunted as he started to slide Dean’s trousers down his ass, hands resting on his hips as well as his mouth attacking the omega’s demanding entrance and forcing Dean’s complete submission. In another situation this display of dominance from his Alpha would have going weak at the knees, but, right now he really wanted to do this in their bed.

“Alpha, can we move this to the bedroom? Please?” a slight growled and suddenly he was being picked up thrown over Cas’s shoulder a little squeak did not make his way out, not at all. Dean would deny it to the day he dies. “Alpha I can walk you know” apparently Dean talking was not wanted at this moment in time as a few firm swats landed on Dean’s ass.

Then it clicked, Cas was a newly mated Alpha who just had a run in with three other alpha’s. Two of which were at best extremely irritable or at worse downright hostile, and the third actually touched his Omega. Cas was operating on basic instinct to claim what is his. They entered the bedroom and Dean was thrown onto the bed whilst Cas started ripping his clothes off. “Yes, I’m yours Alpha” Dean purred as he started to wiggle out of his own, somehow they ended up totally naked, but Dean didn’t care not one bit.

Cas jumped on to the bed he pushed Dean’s legs grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head “Mine” Cas confirmed as he came down and kissed Dean hard sucking all the air out of the smaller Omega. Dean smiled up he had an idea “tell you what, would my big strong Alpha like to knot me in this bed” he said.

Cas the poor man could only see his naked Omega, leak slick beneath him “Mine, knot, bed” was the only response he could come up with all guttural and grants making Dean thrum with even more arousal “okay come one then” he said as he pushed Cas off just enough to present to his.

Upon seeing his Omega present Cas’s Alpha went absolutely nuts. no sweet and special sex now. Now was about the claim, about Dean understanding that he was Cas’s and no one else’s ever. Cas ran his fingers between Dean’s cheeks to collect some slick rubbing it upon his length, sending a growl through him and a shiver though the Omega.

Then he stated to push in, and Dean’s eyes rolled back and he entered bliss. His Alpha was inside him, he was complete. Cas set a punishing pace grabbing a hold of Dean’s hips to pull him back, in and out. Dean went to grab his prick hoping to jerk it in time with Cas’s thrusts but was stopped when Cas growled and grabbed his hand.

“My omega cum on my cock, or you no cum” Cas growled adjusting his position to hit Dean’s sweet spot deep inside him. Dean whimpered he definitely loved it when Cas went all Alpha like this and that’s when Cas started whispering into his ear “My omega, only mine, mine, my omega”

That made Dean’s omega swell with delight, he could do that he could cum on his alpha’s cock and make him proud to have Dean as his. But unfortunately wanting something no matter how desperately doesn’t always make it happen. Despite desperately wanting to cum on Cas’s cock he couldn’t he needed just a little more. He let out the tiniest whimper and even through his haze Cas sensed this “Omega, help?”

“Yes Alpha please Alpha” Dean cried

 _Okay_ Cas thought as he bit down on Dean’s mating mark, the pain of the bite along with the pleasure of the cock moving in and out of him was enough to throw Dean over the edge; his inner walls grabbing a hold of Cas’s cock and spraying his seed all over the bed beneath him. Cas followed him slamming his knot into the Omega letting it swell to its full size. Once fully sited he moved them so they were spooning making sure that Dean wasn’t on the wet spot, even in Alpha claim mode he still cared deeply about his omega.

Cas came back to himself all at once the instant his aftershocks had subsided. He was in bed. Dean was in his arms. He tied to pull back to see what had occurred only to be met by a slight hiss from the Omega. Stopping he looked down to see they were in fact tied together.

It was like ice cold water had been thrown over him _Oh my god_ “Dean?” his voice full of fear. moving his hands down the omega checking that there were no major scratches he caused whilst he was lost to his Alpha.

Dean smiled “Oh he’s back, good. I do like sweet Cas” he paused, hearing the massive intake of breath he quickly added “that’s not to say I don’t love big scary alpha Cas as well”

Apparently Cas was not going to be reassured so easy “Dean, sweetheart are you okay? I was too rough?” his hands finished their survey of the omega, thankfully no major cuts only a reopened mating mark on his neck; pulling away well as fair as his knot would allow. He refused to make it any worse from the Omega.

“Baby stop, I’m fine that was amazing and I for one would love to do that again someday” Dean said as he snuggled back into the Alpha’s hold.

“But…” he started, but Dean had enough of this conversation all he wanted to do was be held by his Alpha as he waited for his knot to go down so he clenched his ass around Cas, causing the Alpha to moan deeply in throat as he shot yet another load into the Omega. “okay, okay I get the message Dean”

Dean smiled purring contently he cooed to his Alpha “Thank you, now how are you? Dad, Sammy and Michael being here must have been difficult” Cas was totally taken aback he had just gone full alpha and the first thing his omega did was check on him. He marveled at how lucky he had gotten to be chosen by this Omega, his Omega.

“I’m better now sweetheart” he said into his Omega’s ear. They lay there quietly just holding each other waiting till Cas’s knot went down. That was until they heard the doors to the penthouse slammed open suddenly Cas instantly went tense, he was tied to his omega and he really didn't want to deal with their second unannounced and unplanned guest of the day. That was until Cas heard a voice he recognised it immediately rolling his eyes thinking _Great that's all we need._

“Cassie you here? the Major says you’ve got your self an Omega”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did we all think please comment and let me know
> 
> Love you all ❤❤❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, i'm so sorry to leave you waiting. i'm back to work now so.
> 
> Hope you enjioied this chapter. next one coming soonish

Growling low in the back of his throat he buried his head deep into Dean’s shoulder; muttering to himself “Gabriel. Why did it have to be Gabriel”

Dredging through his memory Dean suddenly remembered where he herd that name before, when Cas was shouting down his Dad _oh shit it’s his brother, oh my god we’re knotted oh my god_ “as in your brother?” he said over his shoulder to the man currently trying to hid in his neck. Cas groaned propping himself up on his elbow “I’m afraid so sweetheart”

_Okay_ Dean thought, they could untie bath in deodorant and maybe selvage some semblance of their combined sanity and respect. Dean was totally hilariously wrong, as Gabriel didn’t seem to understand the prospect of privacy as he marched into the bedroom hands on hips and saw the tied pair then started talking to his Alpha.

Dean was totally taken aback he just wanted to die, this was his mates brother they were naked tied and stinking of sex. Fortunately Gabriel didn’t notice or didn’t care and started to berate the Alpha “So Cassie, get this mother hears a report that you duck your detail. Which is bad by the way. Then to make it worse you pick up a random omega…” he was stopped mid-tirade by a growling alpha, coughing to clear his throat the Alpha stated leaving no room for doubt or discussion “his name is Dean, now get out and once we’re decent you can do your 20 questions okay brother?”

Sniggering to himself Gabriel smiled “Okay baby brother I’m going to go try this American whisky I’ve heard about” then turned on his heal leaving a slightly pissed off Cas and totally mortified Dean laying on the bed. “So that was my older brother” Cas started as he snuggled back into his mates warm neck inhaling deeply. Dean half smiled to himself even Cas was having family drama grabbing Cas’s arm and pulling himself closer into the Alpha, starting to kiss his fingers “Yeah, I figured that” he said in between kisses.

Cas groaned “Im sorry baby” sounding totally broken, he hated doing this to Dean, the wonderful omega shouldn’t have to worry about his family. Dean had two options, one he could slap Cas on the side of the head – awkward to do at the moment; two he could try to convince Cas that all families have drama. So he settled on the latter “Don’t be Alpha, we’ve all got family. And I guess I’m part of yours now. Actually what does that make me? Am I a duke now or an earl or something else?”

Changing the topic seemed to have worked. Dean decided he would have to remember that for future. Cas started “Firstly and most importantly you are my mate; my day and night, the light of my life” he paused smiling to himself Dean thought he could play him like a fiddle, this time he decided to indulge the omega he continued “Secondly technically your official title would be the omega consort to the Duke of Wessex heir to my estates and master of the keys”

“oh keys; what keys are these”

“In the old days they were the keys to the vault where we hold our riches. Now it’s just another title to dazzle people, we English do love our titles” Dean could defiantly hear the smile in his Alpha’s voice.

A few minutes later Cas’s knot went down and he slipped out of his mate. Cas grabbed the wet cloth to help clean them up. Dean already hated the feeling of emptiness he’d have to figure it out and keep his mouth shut, no need to tell Alpha.

Cas’s sensed the change in his mates behaviour “Baby are you okay?” the concern growing in his voice.

Dean Grunted to himself getting up and walking towards the bathroom “Yeah Cas, I’m fine” that was basically Dean’s moto. Cas was totally not buying any of that he rolled his eyes _his_ _strong omega, is on occasion unwilling to ask for help_ he mused to himself “Dean” he said whilst grabbing his arm turning him back to face the taller man, blue eyes locked with the Omega’s green for all of a second until Dean broke it.

“I’m fine Alpha” whimpered and tried to pull his arm away from the Alpha. By now Cas had enough of this, using a little Alpha voice he rumbled out “Dean Winchester, don’t avoid the question”

Instantly Dean felt the copulation to answer his Alpha “I feel empty alpha, okay I said it you can laugh now at my Omeganess” then started muttering about how he shouldn’t have said anything and how it was just stupid Omega biology.

Instantly Cas relaxed, in the grand scheme of things it wasn’t too bad. He smiled pulling Dean’s head back to look at him “Oh baby, it’s okay.” he cooed to the smaller man. leaning down to kiss his silly head “Tell you what once we’re done with Gabriel you head out and buy yourself some plugs, which should help” slightly scratching behind the omega’s right ear.

Even though he had just been knotted to the Alpha, Dean still found this far to embracing to even comprehend “Alpha?” trying to convey his unwillingness to talk about something so intimate. Cas hushed him “I’m a Doctor remember baby” pulling Dean into a hug. Instinctively Dean’s arms came up to hold his Alpha; matted biology compelled him to hold his Alpha close.

“Of course I remember Alpha Doctor, Duke and filthy rich. And I’m a broke, stupid omega” he spat out bitterly, still holding the Alpha close. Why was he picking a fight with the most perfect Alpha in the world? Not even Dean really knew. From one second to the next he was span round and given a firm swat on his naked ass “Dean Winchester, no one will ever talk about you like that even you!” Cas roared Alpha voice full and strong. The instant his hand made contact with the Omega Dean felt safe; secure oddly loved.

Cas pulled him back into his all-encompassing hug “okay, I’m sorry Cas. I don’t know why I was picking a fight” Dean barely managed to mumble into the taller man’s shoulder. The whole time taking in his scent.

“hush sweetheart all is forgiven now go shower and meet me and Gabriel in the sitting room okay?” Dean smiled and scampered off towards the bathroom, making sure to shake his ass on the way to his Alpha. Leaving Cas to face his brother, sighing to himself Cas knew he couldn’t delay it any longer rolling on a tshirt and pulling on a pair of jeans he was ready to face all the questions Gabriel would have. In hindsight he was happy it wasn’t Lucifer he wouldn’t understand like Gabriel.

He walked into the sitting room taking a seat, once settled he lent forwards grabbed himself a glass of the whisky “Okay brother I’m ready to answer some questions” after taking the first sip.

“Okay, to start with. I’ve got a message from mother” he said as he unfolded a piece of paper from his breast pocket. Gabriel coughed and spoke in a mock way of their mother “Castiel the Major tells me you ducked detail, firstly that is not like you. I and your farther are not pleased by this, you know how important it is that you are safe. Secondly he also informs me that you have an Omega with you, put simply you will explain the whole story to Gabriel. p.s. I hope this Omega means what we think it dose” going back to his normal voice Gabriel started “so brother wanna start”

“Very well brother. I saw Dean at the local shops, he was being assaulted by another Alpha, I intervened and took him home.”

“And what mated him?” Gabriel butted in smiling like cheshire cat

“Stop interrupting! Later he came to me spent the night in the morning we mated and that’s all you need to know” Cas finished his story in a very matter of fact way, as he pulled down his collar to revel Dean’s bite.

What neither brother realised was Dean was listing to the entire thing. Walking in sitting right on Cas’s lap facing Gabriel wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck. “Cas, don’t forget you shouted down my asshole farther” he helpfully supplied.

Cas lent forward and kissed his temple “yes sweetheart, I didn’t forget I just thought that you might not want that being passed on to my brother and through him my mother” sniffing slightly getting lost in Dean’s scent. Gabriel coughed and broke the spell between the two, he lent forward and offered his hand to Dean “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Cassie’s much better looking older brother Gabriel Novak the Duke of Cambridge”

Dean smiled accepting the hand shake “Um, hi I’m Dean Winchester Omega Consort to the Duke of Wessex” glancing at Cas to make sure he had used the title right, only to be met by Cas usual Blue eyes turned a deep strong Red and a strong purr coming from his chest.

Gabriel smiled leaning back into his chair – Cas had never been one to show that much emotion. “So you chose Cassie hey? Well I guess you didn’t know that I existed” he said with a wink. Instantly Cas’s head swung round to steer daggers at his older brother. Whilst Dean became very uncomfortable. How was he supposed to turn down Cas’s brother without embracing himself or Cas, turning his head back to his Alpha “Umm Cas?” he whispered, ducking his head back into his usual spot at Cas’s pulse point.

“Gabriel is messing with you sweetheart. Or he better be. You see he Gabriel here maybe an Alpha but he umm” Cas had a hard time finishing the sentence, as soon as Dean’s Omega heard Cas talk he started purring

“I prefer other Alpha’s Dean-o” Gabriel helpfully supplied. The conversation became easy after that, Cas telling Gabriel about his time in the States; asking about back home as well as several other topics. Dean just feel into a happy euphoric mind-set content to be sat on his Alpha being bathed in his scent. Eventually he drifted off into a light sleep, though if you had asked him he wouldn’t know when exactly it happened.

Sooner or later there was a slight nudge and a cooing Alpha waking him up, after stretching and moaning at Cas to just let him sleep next time, only to have an even more insistent Alpha waking him up. Once fully awake he heard the tail end of the two brothers conversation, Cas spoke normally “Now I believe Dean is going out. I’m going to head to a seminar. And you are going to do something Gabriel?”

“I’m going to sleep bro, jetlag’s a bitch” Gabriel standing and heading towards the guest room.

“Okay Alpha” Dean supplied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? please comment with any ideas on how Dean's shopping trip will go
> 
> love you all ❤❤❤❤❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies here's another chapter!

As it turned out Cas, wasn’t going to let Dean go out all on his own. It may have been obvious to Cas, Gabriel and well everyone else, but to Dean it wasn’t. Had been shocked that he was to be escorted on a shopping trip. He had scurried off towards their bedroom, jumped into some of Cas’s clothes and made sure to grab that trench coat that smelled so much like Cas; that Dean was almost sure that his gorgeous Alpha was born in it.

Once dressed he walked back into the living room only to be met by Cas, a strange smelling yet somewhat familiar Alpha and a smiling Omega. “Um Cas?” he asked “Sweetheart these are you bodyguards, this is Captain Benny Lafitte” Cas helpfully supplied gesturing towards the Alpha then to the Omega “and this is Charlene Bradbury”

“Hi Dean, call me Charlie” the Omega smiled and offered her hand to Dean, he smiled and took it. She was happy and smiley definitely what he needed right now and to bot she was also an Omega meaning that Dean could ask about how the British expect their Omega’s to behave.

“Cas why do I need bodyguards? I’m just a…” Dean started but he was cut off when Cas started to growl low in his throat. “Omega do you remember what happened last time you spoke about yourself in such a dismissive matter?” Dean swallowed; Cas was in no way messing around he would quite willingly spank his bottom right here, right now.

“Yes Cas I remember, it’s just it’s all this is new to me as all”

“As you are now mated to Cas, the protocols are quite clear Cher. We are to protect you as well” the captain added. He had a southern accent was quite strong. Dean looked straight into his Alpha’s eyes and saw that there was no snowballs chance in hell that he’d convince him that he didn’t need a bodyguard let alone two. Sighing he resigned himself that sometimes Cas would know best “Okay Cas, it’s obvious I aren’t going to be able to convince you”

Cas huffed, he suspected that at some point his head strong omega would have a thing or two to say later on. “Thank you sweetheart, now I’m off to a seminar if you need me or anything happens just tell the Captain; he’ll inform me” standing and excusing himself from the room.

“Okay babe” Dean said as Cas left.

Later in the car Benny was driving leaving Dean and Charlie in the back seat “So Cas’s said that you were having trouble” she started

Dean instantly had concerns that Cas had told someone else about something so private “Oh he, he told you” he muttered under his breath. Charlie who quickly realised her misstep amended her statement “Oh god no, Cas is a darling. He said that you wanted to drop into an Omega store. I put two and two together.” smiling towards him.

“Yeah, we need to stop by the Omega store”

Soundly benny honked the horn at another car. Dean froze he didn’t mind discussing things with another Omega, he was more censured that this conversation in front of another Alpha that wasn’t his mate. Noting this Charlie quickly reassured him “Oh don’t worry Benny here he’s probably heard worse especially coming from Gabriel am I right?” turning to face their driver

Benny huffed and smiled “Yeah, don’t worry about me guys. Gabriel’s said and done worse” then started to laugh to himself.

“Awesome is there anything else we need to get whilst we are out?” Benny asked to two in the back.

 _Yes!_ Dean’s inner omega was adamant the needed to get it. Dean had always thought that he’d never end up with one. He smiled to himself “Yeah I want to get Cas something”

“Trust me cher, you are the only gift his highness will ever need”

Once they finally arrived at the Omega shop it was decided that Benny would remain outside whilst Dean and Charlie would go inside. The two omegas ran off into the store practically as soon as the car came to a stop, smiling and laughing. Benny just huffed and mused to himself that those two Omegas are becoming good friends and that Cas had better watch out.

When the two finally emerged almost 40 minutes later they were each carrying at least a dozen bags between them. They all decided to head back to the hotel. What none of them realised was there was a car had followed them from the hotel, then parked up outside the shop. A car that if anyone where to pass by would stink of Alpha rage.

After their shopping trip Dean left Benny and Charlie heading back to the hotel room, he was excited to show Cas the plugs and well the special item he and brought “Cas? Cas baby you here?” he said as he walked through to the kitchen placing his bags on the contour. He didn’t hear his alpha approach so when Cas wrapped his arms around the smaller man, he definitely didn’t let out a little squeak.

“Yeah I’m here sweetheart, how was shopping?” Cas rumbled into his ear

All the tension flowed out of Dean, he was safe warm and loved; his Alpha was here. “Great got some good plugs” he said as he pulled out the packet of _separation plugs_ they were specifically made to help omegas after being knotted “and I got this as well” placing the ornate wooden box on the counter top.

Cas was fascinated he couldn’t imagine what was inside the box, it was only maybe 12 inches long and about 4 tall and wide. Tentatively he stretched his right arm out and opened it, and there inside was a beautifully detailed black leather collar with the words **Castiel Novak** engraved on to it in stunning gold lettering. Cas’s brain all but stopped “Is that a collar?” he crocked out.

That was not the reaction Dean had expected, his Alpha going nuts and knotting him here yes, But not staring straight at it like it had personally offended him definitely not. “Um yeah baby, did, did I do something wrong? Do you not like it?” he hesitantly said quietly into his Alpha’s arms. Unfortunately Cas wasn’t listening he suddenly dropped his arms and ran towards the bedroom, muttering to himself. Leaving a stunned Dean standing looking at his ‘surprise’ gift “Cas?” Dean almost cried after his retreating Alpha. No response was given for the retreating Alpha.

Fortunately Gabriel walked into the kitchen, drawn forward by the smell of distressed Omega. Thankfully he arrived before Dean could be totally lost into his spiral of self-doubt and worry “Gabriel?” he asked hoping to convey all the uncertainty into it, even though his voice wavered at the end.

Upon seeing his brothers mate standing alone looking lost and slightly afraid he looked over and saw the object; that Dean had been staring at and that had obviously cause his younger brother to retreat into the master bedroom “Oh Dean-o, you got yourself a collar. I’m guessing that you were unaware what they mean back home” he said whilst sitting down on the counter top.

“umm yeah” the Omega mumbled and nodded at the same time.

“Dean-o collar are usually gifts that the Omega gets, it’s a sign that the two are so deeply in love they want the world to know. It’s more than matting bites or even marriage, its everlasting its forever” Gabriel helpfully supplied popping a lollypop in his mouth

Suddenly it all made sense, Cas’s reaction upon seeing the collar, then the Alpha running off into the bedroom “So when I just got myself one”

“Yep” Gabriel popping the p. then pointed the lollypop at Dean and continued “Cas has just had his perfect Omega offer himself to him in perpetuity”

“Oh that silly Alpha, I’ve gotta go” Dean grabbed the collar off the counter attempting to throw it on whilst he ran towards their bedroom. Leaving a smugly smiling Gabriel in the kitchen “Yep. My baby bro’s gonna get fuc…oh god I better leave…even I don’t wanna hear what comes next” he quickly stood and left the hotel room there must be a bar around here somewhere.

He found the bar in the hotel, walking in and ordering a proper English Gin and Tonic. When a tall beautiful Alpha walked in smelling of mint and leather with long hair that set Gabriel’s Alpha off. He moved over and huskily asked “Hey baby, how do I get you into a hotel room?” adding a wink on the end.

Either the Alpha would smile and he’d be in, or he’d tell Gabriel to shove his knot up his ass. But the only true way to find out is to try. The other Alpha smiled “Maybe if you buy me a drink and give me your name. You’d be presently surprised what you get”

“My name is Loki” That was the name he always used no need to tell everyone right? “And I’m more than happy to buy you a drink hansom” he gestured to the bar tender who put another beer in front of the other Alpha

“Sam” the Alpha said and raised his glass in thanks

Gabriel smiled oh tonight is going to be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? who was in the car? please comment and let me know 😊  
> a heads up the next two chapters will take place on the same night
> 
> love you all ❤❤❤❤❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean's night

_What are you doing?_ He thought to himself. That had two answers; firstly he was pacing in the bedroom; secondly he was ignoring his Omega, his Dean. Dean had brought a collar and he had ran away. Rationally he tried to tell himself that Dean had no idea what collars mean back home, but, that didn’t help him with his inner Alpha who was currently screaming at him to get back in there to comfort and collar his mate. His Omega, his everything. _And you ran he left, Dean will never want to see us again_. His inner Alpha helpfully all be it angrily supplied.

He was in a total spiral knowing that every second he didn’t go back out there was another second that Dean would never forgive him for. That was until there came a knock at the door. Cas stopped pacing eyes locked on the handle that tried to move. When had he locked it?

“Cas?” the voice was muffled but was most definitely Dean. Amazingly it wasn’t angry or full of distain. Worry yes, annoyance yes. Hell even something he couldn’t identify, but not hatred definitely not that. He coughed to clear his throat “D-Dean” god he sounded rough even to himself.

“Oh baby, why didn’t you open the door?” the reply came.

“Can’t you hate me” he couldn’t see the look in his Omega’s eyes, it would break him.

“Baby, there are many things I fell for you” Cas sucked a breath in, he was scared of what Dean was going to say next “But I could never hate you alpha” the air was kicked out of him _Omega not hate_ , _Omega love._ His inner Alpha was still trying to be helpful.

He obviously was lost to his inner Alpha for some time; as there came another knock on the door and a near silent Dean pleading again “Please let me in Alpha” oh that was it his inner Alpha had enough of this. By the time he realised what was happening he was already opening the door. Only to be met with the single most beautifully heart-breaking sight he ever saw; Dean standing there teary eyed but still looking up at Cas with such reverence that he felt even worse for leaving him.

The door was open and Cas was looking at him, his Alpha, his whole kit and caboodle. All the things he had planned to say melted away all he could do is look directly into those bright blue eyes. Cas stepped back and sat upon the bed, Dean followed standing in front of the Alpha just out of arms reach. Cas looked down trodden he sighed and whipped his eyes preparing himself for what must be said “I’m sorry sweetheart, it’s just I’ve always wanted an Omega like you to buy themselves a collar like that, for me"

Dean shocked him with what he did next, knelling down so he could catch his eyes. Smiling slightly once he managed it. “Well Alpha, how about you put the collar on me?” Dean cooed upwards, again looking like he was going to cry but at the same time he looked beautiful the freckles on his face caught in the evening light.

“Omega I’d, I’d love to I’m just afraid once I do I will be unable to ever loss you” the Alpha groaned. Dean knew what Cas meant, if he ever left or died or anything where to happen to him, Cas wouldn’t be able to cope. It was time to make a decision either he could put the collar down, kiss Cas till they both where breathless and know neither of them would ever bring it up again. Or he could get Cas to collar him and resign himself to this Alpha forever and ever.

Fortunately Dean knew that Cas was the one and not just the one, the actual one, his one. “Cas, baby I know how you feel. Once you collar me, you don’t get to ever leave me. Never” and that prompted Cas into action his arms came up cupping his hands around the Omega’s face whipping away the tears that were coming from his beautiful green eyes.

Leaning forwards his place a gentle kiss upon those lips “Oh Omega I love you. Of course I will collar you” he said in between kisses.

“And I you my Alpha” Dean said as the collar locked in place, he felt the tight but not constrictive weight around his neck. Feeling happy, wanted and most of all loved. Cas just looked down at his now collared omega felling his Alpha preening with happiness, joy and serval other emotions that he couldn’t name. All he could think about was wanting to please and love this Omega with everything he had for as long as he could.

“Now how about you knot your newly collared Omega, hey alpha?” Dean cooed up to his alpha, smiling evilly he knew that Cas was going to knot him as soon as he walked in here, but Cas had to get with the program.

Cas knew that look, that’s the knot me now look. “Yes my bossy collared omega, I think I will” he slid his trousers and boxers off in one quick movement sliding back so he was resting against the head board “Come here sweetheart” he said as he held out his hand. Dean was over joyed he stripped in all of about two seconds and was climbing up the bed towards Cas. The Alpha knew that this was going to be something treasure for the rest of their lives together.

The Omega straddled his legs kissing frantically “sweetheart” Cas rumbled when the broke apart for air. Causing Dean to look up “can we do this face to face baby?” Cas asked. That warmed the Omega’s heart Cas was asking rather than telling. Instead of answering him Dean decided to show his gorgeous strong alpha the answer. Grabbing Cas’s rock hard cock he started to slowly impale himself upon it. Luckily there was enough slick flowing out of him to make it manageable if not easy - Cas was almost a foot in length. Cas’s eyes rolled backwards, head hanging slack. “Fffff-uck sweetheart worn a guy” he groaned to his omega as he let forward and soaked up his scent.

“I am yours Alpha!” the omega growled as he pulled himself up then slammed back down hard “You hear that!” moving back up “Your collared omega! Yours” then slamming himself back down. Successfully forcing all of the higher brain functions out of the near helpless Alpha.

“Yes. Mine. I. Yous” Cas huffed between impacts. Dean smiled to himself his tight hole had successfully reduced his eloquent well-mannered Alpha to single word sentence. That was certainly having an effect on the Omega, he could fell Cas’s cock striking his sweet spot over and over again. They both knew that they wouldn’t last long at this rate.

Eventually Dean’s pace began to slow and become erratic. Cas started to groan above him “Omega I close. I close”

“Knot for me Alpha! Now!” the omega ordered his voice a growl, like he gargled on gravel. Cas’s knot swelled and locked in place pumping Dean full of his cum “Deeeeean” he cried out. His vision whiting out for what could be a moment or hours he couldn't tell. He felt Dean’s release against his chest and chin knowing his Omega had just cummed so hard from his knot gave him a sense of pride. Eventually after a few minutes Dean came back to himself “bloody hell Cas that was intense” he breathed heavily.

“Yeah it was sweetheart” Cas lent down and kissed his beautiful Omega. Leaning back Cas became very still and quiet for a second glancing away trying to avoid Dean’s searching eyes. Surprisingly being knotted to someone face to face meant that avoiding the other person was particularly hard, nearly impossible. “Cas what is it?” the omega asked.

“Nothing sweetheart” he murmured.

“Cas!”

“Will you be taking it off now? is it just for the bedroom” he finally asked, knowing full well some Omega's only wore it during sex, but still hoping against hope the answer would be no. Dean smiled he was starting to get worried that Cas was spiralling again “No Alpha. Never, I will always wear it” then amended the statement “Well aside from showers and swimming of course” that made Cas laugh slightly changing the position of the knot to eliciting another orgasm from the pair.

“Oh I love you Dean” Cas said after the toe curling aftershocks had subsisted.

“Love you too, my sappy alpha. Now please stop moving, I can’t take much more” Dean murmured into his chest.

“What like this?” Cas said as he rolled his hips again. Dean dropped his head backwards moaning loudly, felling the intense pleasure coming from the knot to the point it was almost painful; his every nerve was a musical instrument and Cas was the master conductor. “Yes, you assbut stop it” the omega groaned.

“Assbut hey, I’m gonna use that beautiful” the Alpha smiled

“Fine. Just stop moving please” the slight desperation in the Omega's tone telling Cas and his Alpha that their Omega was fully satisfied and done. Stopping his movements they smiled and held each other waiting out the knot just happy to be together and so, so much in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? please comment and let me know. Next chapter will be about Sam and Gabriel and takes place at the same time.
> 
> Hope your all enjoying the story so far. On a side note this fic now has over 100 kudos and 75 subs. and I just wanted to say thank you to all of you <3 love you all stay safe RT ❤❤❤❤


	11. Chapter 11

They had been sharing drinks and stories for the last few drinks, Gabriel found out that Sam loved books, family and oddly the Law; whereas Sam discovered that Loki was a shameless flirt. “So what brings you to this wonderful hotel hey Samshine?” Gabriel smiled as he finished his glass and gestured for another. He had been flirting with this Sam for almost an hour and figured that now was as good time as any to ask. Sam froze like a dear in the headlights, Oh the reaction was what he had intended. “Well umm, you see I” he muttered, paused and then tried again “I…I” but couldn’t seem to get what he meant out.

_Oh that poor Alpha_ Gabriel thought to himself and somehow he became a thousand times cuter “Oh I’ve stumped you” letting out a little chuckle “it is okay you can tell me you know I’m not one to judge” Sam seemed to be frozen like he brain was stuck in a loop. Deciding to risk it he leant over and rubbed Sam’s knee whispering into his ear “If you tell me, I will give you a treat” then licked along the shell of Sam’s ear.

Sam blurted out almost immediately “Alpohhs” oh that made Gabriel preen he had made this tall strong Alpha was almost unintelligible. As a reward he ghosted his lips along the taller Alpha’s jaw until he reached his lips, leaning in and placing a chased kiss upon them. Sam was totally lost to the soft touches and lips of the smaller Alpha that smelt so much like sweets and honey.

“Oh I see now Sam likes to meet Alpha’s hey” Gabriel whispered after pulling back and popping a sugary sweet into his mouth. Sam’s eyes were almost totally glazed over his Alpha had been totally taken in by this odd brit, everything he seemed to do was driving his inner Alpha mad with want and need.

Eventually and all too soon Gabriel stood and headed towards the elevator not looking back. That sent Sam’s Alpha into a bit of a spin demanding that he follow _He’s leaving! Follow! Now!_ Gabriel on the other hand knew exactly what they were doing, drive an Alpha nuts then walk away and let their instincts to take over. It was so easy sometimes.

Just as he arrived at the lift he felt massive arms came around him and pull him close “Where do you think you’re going?” the growl went straight to his core, _oh yes that’s the Alpha I want_ Gabriel thought to himself smugly. Turning his head slightly so he could look up into the face of the alpha currently enveloping him. “I’m going to my room, and you’re coming with me, where you gonna to fuck me six ways to Sunday and twice on Monday” he added a little wink. He could definitely fell something long and hard against his thigh.

He was getting lost in the scent of the extremely tall Alpha, that was until suddenly there were teeth on his neck and let’s say it was a good thing that he was being held up otherwise he would have ended up sprawled all over the floor with a shit eating grin on his face.

Pulling back Sam saw the slight reddish bruise that his teeth had left on the shorter Alpha’s neck, it looked good and right, but it needed something more something else. “Loki” he groaned into his ear. Gabriel span around and jumped up throwing his arms around Sam’s neck pulling him towards his mouth, Sam was more than happy to be kissing Loki again. Somehow they made it inside the elevator heading to Gabriel’s room.

But it seemed like every other floor they had to stop on with other guest getting on or off. Finally they made it to the room then the bedroom. Sam realised that he was going to fuck this brit and judging by how hard his Alpha was ridding him it was going to be anything but soft.

He looked down into his hands, despite meeting several Alpha’s he had never been with any well not since Jess that was, sometimes it was nice to not have to pretend to be something he wasn’t. Tomorrow he would go back to what his Dad wanted him to be; the Alpha that will find a nice quiet Omega. One day he’d have to and maybe on that day it’ll kill him, but, but tonight he could just imagine what it was like to not have to pretend or deceive or, or. He had obviously been staring at his hands for some time, as he felt soft hands moving up his arms and a warm body pressed against him.

Looking back up he saw that the brit was already naked, the soft smile telling him that Loki understood exactly what was going through his head. “You alright Kitten?” the smaller man cooed upwards. Sam put on his best I’m fine voice “yeah babe, I’m fine. Just thinking as all” the lump in his throat wasn’t going away but he could try and ignore it.

Gabriel on the other hand could tell that it wasn’t fine it was the furthest thing from fine “Oh kitten. How about this rather than fucking, I hold you and we talk, cause you obviously aren’t fine.” Usually Gabriel didn’t care or want to care what was wrong with the Alpha’s he slept with, but, there was something in Sam’s voice that thawed his want. And made him care. Trust he was as surprised as anyone

Sam almost broke at hearing that he nodded and a single tear roll down his cheek.

So to sum up, they went to the room to fuck and ended up spooning. Gabriel usually would take the small spoon but tonight he decided he’d take the large, something about this Alpha just wanted him to hold him close and listen to his story. So he listened to Sam talk about his life, his brother 'Dean' who sounded like someone familiar, but what were the odds that he'd be related to Cas's Dean? He listened to Sam talk about Jess, the Alpha that had helped him come to terms with his sexuality. He listened still when Sam talked of his father and how he had always pretend. The whole time he just held Sam and listened.

Eventually when it was extremely early in the morning when Sam finally finished telling his story and just before he fell asleep he whimpered out “Will you be here when I wake up” without even thinking Gabriel whispered back quietly into the night “I promise kitten that no matter what, I will be there. Oh and my name is Gabriel” but if Sam heard him was anyone’s guess as he was already fast asleep.

Meanwhile several stories above them, Dean asked a question

_“Cas, what happens when the conference is over?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this wasn't the chapter you guys were expecting, but i promise that Sam and Gabe will get a happy ending eventually.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think  
> Love you all RT ❤❤❤❤


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse.

The next morning

Dean assumed that Cas was fast asleep when he asked that question, so he decided to ignore the fact that his Alpha seemed to not want to talk about it – well he’d try anyway. He got up showered; got dressed and most importantly put his collar on. Walking into the kitchen expecting to see the Chef that always cooked their breakfast the last few mornings; he was shocked to see his Alpha cooking their breakfast.

“Is there anything you’re not good at baby?” he said whilst siting on the stool.

“Not much, sweetheart” Cas said over his shoulder not taking his eyes off the stove.

“What we having?” the Omega asked.

“It’s called a full English Breakfast, its got hash browns; beans; sausage; bacon and a few other bits. Trust me Sweetheart you’ll love it” the scent coming off the Alpha was pure happiness and light that Dean almost couldn’t cope, his Alpha was perfect absolutely perfect. They lulled into a comfortable silence Cas cooking Dean watching – well that was until Cas spoke “So Sweetheart wanna talk about that question last night?”

Dean froze he hadn’t expected that, he got a little worried about the answer. As an Omega he had little rights in a traditional relationship, but, they were anything but traditional. He hadn’t said anything for a few minutes prompting Cas to speak again “What do you want to happen next?”

Instantly Dean responded “I want to be with you!” well that was a definitive answer he thought to himself. Cas smiled and plated up their breakfast “Okay sweetheart. Is that here in the states or back in England?” he said as he placed the feast of a breakfast in front of his Omega. His inner Alpha was ecstatic when Dean started to eat, his slight smile and little moan made getting up at the crack of dawn worth it. The way Dean’s collar moved when he swallowed, made the Alpha inside Cas preen with delight.

After finishing his mouthful Dean tried to respond “I, I, I don’t know” he looked up trying to convey with his eyes that he needs his Alpha. Cas moved over kneeling down so he could look up into his perfect mate’s eyes , blue locking with green “Okay Sweetheart, I know you have a tendency to over think things sometimes, so I will make it easy for you. I am a world renowned cardiothoracic surgeon I can work anywhere” he said all without breaking eye contact and rubbing small cycles on Dean’s knee.

“You’d leave your home for me?” the Omega asked.

“Yes sweetheart, without a second thought”

Well that settled it, there was no way that he’d make Cas leave his home so he could live here and deal with Sam and their Dad. No way in hell. “I’m coming with you to England” He said firmly well as firmly as he could with his Alpha looking up at him.

“Are you sure Dean?” the question wasn’t leading just looking for conformation.

“Yes, your my Alpha where you go I go”

Cas stood and went back over to his breakfast continuing to eat “I love you sweetheart” he said between mouthfuls

“Love you to sappy Alpha”

After they had finished their breakfast. Which Dean had stated that Cas should definitely make breakfast from now on, that made Cas smile and promise that he’d do it at least once a week. After washing up the plates Dean spoke “So what are you planning to do today? I’m going to head to dads and pack especially since we’re moving to England soon” he said with a smile, he was truly happy with moving halfway across the world, yeah it surprised him as well.

“Okay sweetheart, I’ve got a couple more seminars should be done by midday” they hugged and headed towards the door the guards where off packing, it was the last day after all, everyone was ready to head home. They entering the elevator, one heading towards the conference floor the other to the lobby. When Cas’s floor approached he turned and gave Dean one last hug and a kiss on his forehead “Okay I will see you soon sweetheart”

“Love you baby” the omega murmured back.

Dean headed towards his old house, the walk would give him time to think how to explain the move to Sammy. What he didn’t notice was that there was a car following him. He turned down a side street only about 5 minutes away from his old home and 45 away from the hotel. When suddenly he was in the back of the car.

Instantly he was trying to fight back, that was until he herd an Alpha voice he remembered _“Dean, stop”_

Oh god it was Michael in the back seat with him, oh god. He left his phone at the hotel why the hell did he do that “Michael? What the hell” he growled

 _“That’s no way to talk to your Alpha!”_ Michael bellowed back in full Alpha voice. His hands coming to land around his neck. Thinking quickly, _don’t piss of the Alpha who currently has his hands around my throat_ “I’m sorry Alpha you startled me, as all” Dean murmured in his quietest most Omega voice ever, it almost killed him but needs must.

Michael grunted. Turning his head over his shoulder “That better, John drive” he barked

Dean swallowed “Um, where are we going?” he asked quietly keeping his eyes downcast.

Michael smiled “We’re going back to the hotel, where you will write a note and break it off with the bloody British Alpha. Then we’re going to head home and mate” Dean couldn’t help the sudden intake of breath. Thankfully Michael didn’t notice to busy looking at Dean with lustful eyes “John’s got some pills that’ll trigger your heat”

“And if I refuse?” Dean asked.

Michael smiled in such a way that made Dean’s skin crawl, how a smile could hold so much malice Dean would never know. His mind flashed back to Cas’s smile only for a brief second but long enough to steel himself. Michael’s grin grew wider, he lent forward and whispered into Dean’s ear, a horrific experience even before he spoke “I will tell your dad, that Sam is an Alpha loving weirdo” leaning back he let a low chuckle escape his throat “Nod if you understand” Dean nodded

“Good sweetheart” Michael said as he sat back awaiting the hotel to come into view and that was it, it wasn’t the fact that they had grabbed him or even that they had threatened Sammy, it was this low life knot-head calling him ‘sweetheart’ Cas’s term or endearment that truly made Dean made become angry, but, Dean was smart there’s no way he could fight off two Alpha’s _that very British Alpha as you put it will kill you_ he smugly thought to himself.

They made it to the penthouse where John and Michael watched Dean write his/their letter

Dear Castiel

I’m Sorry but I can’t do this Anymore. I’m no good for you, I’Ve just been using you to Escape dad and My shitty life at least for a whilE. go back to england and don’t come back. I’m going to mate michel, he’s got pills that will trigger my heat.

Goodbye

“There how’s that?” Dean asked, hoping that his actual message would get through to the Alpha or maybe Charlie. In fact it’ll probably be Charlie. He didn’t want to but he took off his collar and placed it next to the note.

 _“Good boy lets go”_ Michael growled in his Alpha voice, grabbing Dean’s ass and pulling him close.

Later that day Cas arrived back to the room, the smell was the first thing that set him off. there was a strange scent in the room that wasn’t Dean “Sweetheart?” no response “Dean?” again no response “Omega?” upon getting no response that time it sent his Alpha into a frenzy. _Find Omega!_ He ran though the room and saw the collar “ _I will always wear it”_ flashed through his mind, then he saw and read the note.

Elsewhere in the hotel, Balthazar was packing to head home finally, Charlie was playing an online game on her computer and Sam and Gab where happily holding each other slowly walking up. When all four herd it, the howl that came from the top floor that seemed to have shaken the world to its core. The howl of a wounded Alpha so deep and full of pain. That other Alpha guests checked on their mates and pups then held them close. For only the truest pain could make a howl like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies.  
> What did you all think? anyone crack Dean's message? please comment and let me know :)  
> Love you all Rt ❤❤❤❤❤


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI this chapters gonna be a rough one

Balthazar arrived first. He was operating on instinct as he bounded up the stairs, not wanting to waste time waiting for the elevator. He had already contacted the team placing them all on high alert, even the local police liaison officer one Jody Mills had even been informed. The order was simple Find and Protect. He knew that he should have left a guard outside the door, but Novak had insisted that they should all pack ready to head home. He smashed through the door gun up scanning the room for potential threats.

What he didn’t expect was to see His Royal Highness Castiel Novak the Duke of Wessex clutching a small piece of paper in one hand and the collar in the other holding both close to his heart, sat on the bed crying his eyes out. That was by far the least likely scenario he could come up with; his mind had raised between assassination attempts to murder not the most controlled child of Amara and Chuck crying like a new born pup.

Next to arrive were Sam and Gabriel barging into the bedroom hand in hand – Balthazar noted that they arrived together, a question for another time – both Alpha’s looking more worried that angry. Sam froze seeing the collar, Gabriel on the other hand sprang into action running over to his youngest brother kneeling down “Cassie? Cassie what’s wrong?” the concern evident in his voice.

“Heggglegftggggmeeeggg”

“Cassie, I’m sorry but your Alpha’s talking too much”

Castiel’s eyes shot up, his anger crystallising instantly focusing on Sam. “HE LEFT ME! BECAUSE OF YOU!” Cas screamed pointing at Sam. It might not have been the most rational thought, but Cas was pretty far from rational right now. Sam who had been standing and watching had all of one whole second before he had an enraged Alpha through himself at him. Balthazar jumped in just managing to grab Castiel; whilst Gabriel grabbed Sam – for no Alpha on earth could stop them sleeves when they’re attacked. In the struggle Castiel dropped the paper.

Luckily that was when the self-proclaimed smartest person in the country ran in. The first thing Charlie noticed was that all the Alpha’s were too busy trying to calm and retrain a justifiably livid Castiel. The second thing she noted was the small piece of paper that had fluttered down on the floor. She knew one things for curtain, that was simple Dean would never leave Cas. Leaning down and collecting it, unfolding the letter it took her all of about half a seconds to decipher what was actually meant.

“Guys” she said over the shouting, predictably she got no response.

“GUYS” she shouted; again no response

“OI STUPID ALPHA’S” she all but screamed at the four useless Alphas. That got the reaction she was hoping for; all four stopped and looked at the small Omega. Gabriel smiled, Sam faltered in his attempts to escape Gabriel grasp, Balthazar swung his gaze around the room and Castiel couldn’t stop the growling rumbling through his throat.

He bellowing out in full Alpha voice “What Omega?” he started struggling with Balthazar again.

Thankfully Charlie was one of the lucky omegas that found Alpha Voices nothing more than annoyance “listen to me, Dean didn’t leave you” hearing that that stopped Castiel dead, in fact the whole room stopped. “Castiel come here” she said extending her hand, Balthazar judging that letting Castiel go wouldn’t result in him literally ripping Sam’s head off let him. Alpha practically jumped to her side without hesitation.

“Dean?” he asked the Alpha in his voice strong and needy at the same time.

“Look” holding the paper in front of him “it’s odd to capitalise letters half way through a sentence, and more so at the end of words, no?” hand moving over the note, then it clicked inside Castiel’s mind his Alpha interpreted two words from the letter _SAVE ME._ His alpha screamed again his anger renewed. He must find Dean! Dam his title, dam consequences, dam the world entire.

Then Sam said one word low barely audible, well that was for everyone but Cas that was. “Dad”

Suddenly Cas had a target, and location. He took off running straight out the door, he ran faster than he ever did in the past, not caring about the others in the room only caring about one thing _Dean_. Making outside the hotel and sprinting towards John’s house, his peak physical condition combined with pure Alpha rage meant he didn’t feel the lactic acid building up inside he muscles.

Meanwhile back at the house, Dean was currently locked in his room awaiting the start of his heat, had ‘taken’ – more like forced down his throat – them dam pills about 20 minutes ago so Cas had maybe 10 more before he heat would start and that disgusting knot-head Michael would come in and, and… he couldn’t even contemplate what would happen next.

So instead he went back to thinking off Cas, his smile, his scent when they were tied and the way his eyes looked when he was staring at Dean; especially when he though the Omega didn’t know he was looking, so fully and completely in love that it scared him the first time he noticed.

He loved that Alpha and hoped he get here in time.

“John. I’m going to start with Dean” Michael smiled. John nodded grabbing another beer when he heard the front door being kicked open, the only thing he though was _it better not be Sam_ he didn’t have time for his fagot of a son to interfere right now. He was apoplectic when Michael when he told him the truth about Sam, but it made sense he supposed.

He expected to see Bobby or Sam. What he didn’t expect was to be met in the hallway with the Alpha he had tied to get his son away from. “You?” he said before the Alpha was on him throwing him to the ground fist raised above his head “where is he!” Castiel growled, John’s eyes flicked upstairs for a brief moment but was long enough for Cas to understand. The next thing John knew the fist flew forward knocking him out cold.

Cas was in, he had to find Dean. Following his nose he went through the house up the stairs right to the bedroom that stank of Omega in heat and sickening scent of Alpha arousal. Slamming through the door he looked seeing Michael over Dean; the Alpha forcing the smaller Omega in to a presentation posture both naked as the day they were born. He saw red.

The next thing Dean knew the Alpha was gone. Had he done something wrong? Alpha was going to knot him, make the pain go away wasn’t he? Deciding that if in doubt it was the Omegas fault. He figured in his heat addled brain the best thing to do was stay in that position, and hope that Alpha would come back and forgive him.

Cas had grabbed Michael by the hair pulling him off his Omega forcing Michael’s neck into an almost unnatural angle. His eyes totally deep blood red, Alpha inside him needing no, **demanding** blood. He smiled seeing the look of pure horror and realisation in the other Alpha’s eyes as he lent close and whispered “Hey assbut!” before throwing him across the room.

Michael had just recovered from the shock realising who this Alpha was and swung hitting Castiel in the face square in the face, but instead of making the Alpha back off it made him smile. Blood running down his chin from his split lip “Bad move” Cas grumbled just before his teeth made contact with Michael’s neck the Alpha howled in pain. Cas’s Alpha joined it but his was howling not in pain but vindication; for he had found the Alpha that hurt his Omega. As he tore away throwing the blood of the would-be rapist all over the room only just missing the trembling Omega on the bed. Dropping the dead husk of Michael on the floor he ran towards his Omega.

“Dean?” he voice was rough, but still unmistakably Castiel not his Alpha.

Dean recognised that voice, who was it? He went to move his head then remembered Alpha had told him not to move. “Dean Baby?” he heard it again, he moved his head slightly then forced it back down. “Sweetheart please?” the voice sounded sad, his Omega knew that word. He could see the Alpha’s face who always said it. He could imagine his beautiful blue eyes; but he just couldn’t remember his name.

Slowly he swung his head around he saw him the Alpha from inside his head, his blue eyes. But he wasn’t in his mind anymore.

Then the name that went with it was Castiel, his Cas, his Alpha!

“Cas?” he cried out. He throw himself towards the Alpha, who luckily managed to grab him bridle style and headed out the room; ensuring that the eyes of the Omega were on him of course there was no need for Dean to see the bloody carcass of his attacker.

“Yeah sweetheart I’m here” both Cas and his Alpha growled in unison.

“Oh Alpha please it hurts” Dean cried as tears began to roll down his cheeks. All he could think that he needed the pain to stop, he needed an Alpha any Alpha.

“Sweetheart please focus, do you want us to heat mate?” the Alpha hoped the answer would be yes, but he’d back Dean up either way. The Omega drew on the last of his remaining higher brain functions “I you remember” he murmured into his mate’s neck, breathing in his scent. Cas thankfully understood.

“Yes your mine” Cas confirmed; he supposed that was the answer. Walking outside stepping over the unconscious form of John Winchester, seeing Balthazar pulling up outside in one of their cars. “I’m taking you to a safe place sweetheart. I’m sorry that our first heat mate is going to be in a crap motel” the effect of having his Omega in heat causing Cas to become increasingly horny they had to mate soon.

“Don’t care, want you!” Dean whimpered into his Alpha’s neck again. Well that made the decision easy, they were going to bond fully in about 5 minutes in the local motel – the hotel was too far away. Certainly not what Cas had hopped or intended, he was going to make it so special have food; drinks nearby and shower his Omega with love and affection.

In the end being with Dean was the important part, he mused to himself as he slid the Omega and himself into the back of the car, nodding to Balthazar. He was going to love Dean either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was tough, I'm going to go lie down now aha  
> Hope you all enjoyed it
> 
> Please comment & tell me what you think :)  
> Love you all Rt ❤❤❤❤❤


	14. Chapter 14

He hurt, his stomach muscles ached he vaguely remembered that an Alpha said he’d take the pain away, but something happened and now he’s in the back of a car and it hurts. He was sat on a lap head in the crock in the neck, taking a deep breaths in he smelt it that whisky smell that made him feel safe and loved. “Alpha?” he groaned

Alpha’s arms came up and wrapped round him “Soon Dean” he heard in his ear “Soon baby”

_Soon? What does he mean soon?_ the pain was starting to ramp up to high gear “Please Alpha” he practically begged

“Soon sweetheart” the voice said.

“please, I will be good Alpha I promise” he was begging now moving his hips a little more, attempting to get the Alpha to decide to mate him. “Promise” he groaned once more. Then there were hands on his face he was looking into blue eyes, and he heard the voice again “Oh sweetheart, you are good. You’re my Omega, my sweetheart. Just a little longer for me”

He could do that, he could wait a little longer for that voice. He’d probably – definitely – do anything for that voice nodding his head he groaned out “okay Alpha, for you” though in actuality he doubted that his heat would allow him to wait much longer. But he was rewarded with a purr “Thank you sweetheart” the voice said; and that was it he’d made the voice happy and that’s all that he wanted to do right now.

Finally they pulled up at the motel, Balthazar ran in and got a room Cas carried his Omega wrapped in the trench coat that Dean loved so much to the room “Major, we’re get this round out of the way then we’ll head to the hotel”

“Aye sir”

Once inside the room he placed Dean down on the bed “Okay sweetheart, let me get undressed” that did it Alpha was getting undressed he was finally going to get that knot! Dean attempted to stand but the dizziness took over and he fall back down on the bed. Catching the eyes of his Alpha, he wasn’t amused by Dean’s attempts; so he settled on watching his Alpha get undressed, his hands ghosting over his body moving down sliding a finger or two inside his wet hole. It didn’t help. Finally Cas was fully naked he prowled over leaning down and rumbling in his ear “Sweetheart, what are you doing?”

“Empty Alpha!” Dean cried, he hurt he needed a Knot to take the pain away.

“Will you present for me? or would you prefer face-to-face sweetheart?” Cas rumbled into his ear.

Suddenly the all-consuming urge came over the Omega _Present to Alpha_ from one blink to the next Dean presented ass up shoulders down, arms pulling his cheeks apart showing his tight ring of muscle a continuous stream of slick coming out of it, Cas’s inner Alpha marvelled at the sight of it. Overcome with possessive urges he lent forward and licked a line from Dean’s balls to his hole, it tasted like heaven on earth. “Thank you sweetheart” he grumbled out. Getting behind the Omega “Ready sweetheart?” the slight nod that he got from Dean was enough to start. He didn’t move fast or slow just one continual movement inwards till he was totally seated inside his beautiful mate, it was blissful so tight and warm his Alpha relished it.

Then he suddenly realised he had totally forgotten about his Omega’s pleasure a flash of anguish shot through him. That was until Dean let out a little ooooh of pleasure. “That feel good my omega?” he murmured into Dean’s ear, the Omega nodded violently. “Bet this’ll feel better” he moved slowly outwards until he was almost out of Dean just the head holding the Omega’s hole open. Then slammed back in hard, jolting Dean forward the Omega crying out in pure pleasure his inner walls spasmed around Cas’s length; pleasure shooting up Cas’s spine

Cas set a punishing pace, each jolt pushing the Omega closer and closer to his orgasm “That’s it baby, Good omega” he growled out hearing Dean moan oh so sweetly at the end, that gave him and idea. He ran his hand up Dean’s spine “Your so good Dean!” another oh then paused “My good Omega” followed by another oh. Dean was getting closer

Eventually he groaned out “Alpha I?”

Cas’s inner Alpha preened his Omega was asking, something about that made his hindbrain swell in delight. _Omega was permission!_ “Yes baby, cum” he growled out in full Alpha voice. Hearing and felling Dean cum; spraying his load all over the bed beneath them made Cas fall over the edge with him, his mouth finding bite clamping down hard renewing the bite and claim on Dean; whilst he knot inflated locking them together.

After a few moments he rolled them over slowly so not to make Dean sit in the wet spot. His arms coming up to hold his Omega close he started humming into Dean’s ear. With this bout of heat subsided for a couple hours. With his full factuality returned Dean froze attempting to pull away slightly. Cas didn’t want to force him to be held so he begrudgingly let him out of his arms. Unfortunately for Dean his knot wouldn’t allow him any further way. Dean was shaking, but not from his aftershocks, but from fear “Michael” he voice was sacred and hurt.

It was obvious to Cas what was going through his mates mind, he thought that he was Michael. That made his alpha scream, _not acceptable_. “No baby, it’s Cas” he spoke softly hoping to convey all the love he could muster in to the statement.

Dean heard a voice, it wasn’t that disgusting asshole Michael, then it clicked it was his Alpha “Cas!” he screamed attempting to turn as see his saviour and Alpha. The movement caused another load to shoot out of Cas “Dean sweetheart please don’t move” he cooed once his aftershocks had subsided.

Apparently that didn’t stop the younger man, he kept moving slowly until he could look Cas in the eye. A single tear falling down his cheek “Cas, you, you found me. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to write that letter. I I…” he stammered at the end trying to convey how sorry he was.

“Hush sweetheart it wasn’t your fault, all is forgiven. I’ve got you now. Sleep now Dean and when you wake we’ll be back in the hotel room”

“Promise you still love me” the Omega said as he started to fall into the dark embrace of sleep.

“Forever and always sweetheart” Cas coded into his ear “Forever” to the now sleeping Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks skrsq for giving the kick up the bum i needed to write the next chapter. Sorry it took so long; had a relative in hospital bloody Covid-19
> 
> What do you guys think? please comment and let me know  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the bug to start writing again!

_Soft._ That was the first thing Dean thought. He was laying on something soft that smelled of his mate, his Cas. cracking an eye open he could just about make out the pillow next to him, something was odd the pillow had hair; it had black hair. Then the pillow moved, it wasn’t a pillow _Who’s that?_ He slowly moved his hand up towards the not pillow. “Hey look who’s back with me” The not pillow said, it had a voice that was smooth and rough all at once, a that voice he remembered, but form where? He continued moving his hand closer moving the hair out of the way off the not pillows eyes.

Blue, strong deep blue was staring back at him; then it hit him “Alpha?” he squeaked out, attempting to slid closer to ~~the not pillow~~ his Alpha. Throwing his arms around him pulling his close and smelling him deeply smiling to himself, he was home.

Cas chuckled “Yeah sweetheart it’s me” Dean could hear the smile in that voice, but he also sounded tired and slightly rough. A little “Oh Alpha” except his mouth as he started kissing and licking every part of Cas that was reachable; all the while purring softly to himself. His inner Omega was running the show for the moment _Alpha stayed during heat, Alpha love! Omega thank Alpha_

Cas smiled again moving slightly closer his arms coming up to hold him close “Love you my omega” he rumbled into his omega’s hair

“Love you too” Dean said between kisses and licks

“Was it a bad heat darling?” Cas asked as Dean licked along his Adam’s apple that slightly tickled, Dean always managed to find the best spots on his body – some even he didn’t know about himself – Dean stopped licking for a second scrutinised the neck before him; then started up somewhere else a moment later, he murmured a “meh” between licks.

Despite how adorable it was to be cleaned by Dean Cas was not going to let him get away without talking about it, “Dean” he rumbled he voice a little lower telling the omega that his Alpha wasn’t going to distracted. Dean paused pulled back looked Cas in the eyes and spoke perhaps a little too quickly, but it was from the heart and that’s what Cas wanted “It was amazing okay. I had you” then he went back to cleaning his Alpha’s neck.

 _Omega happy_ Cas’s Alpha helpfully supplied, Cas just smiled and let his Omega continue his menstruations. It was faultless, so perfect that he drifted off to sleep. Who wouldn’t? Their Omega cleaning them purring happily. It was absolutely perfect without equal the single handily the best moment of his life so far.

Next time he woke up he was alone, _Humm where’s that Omega of mine, I wonder._ he thought to himself. Getting up and throwing on some boxers; he heading out to the kitchen. They had arrived back at the hotel almost five days ago; the next time Dean woke he was totally lost to the heat. The heat itself had been amazing he got to look after his Omega and he got to knot him over and over again. Well that was at least from his perspective it was amazing; he hoped it was at least equally as pleasurable for Dean.

He headed towards the smell of something cooking, he was met by the most amazing sight of his life. Dean was cooking wearing only Cas’s white button up shirt the globes of his ass showing beneath the shirt; it was gorgeous it made his inner alpha growl with delight, sue him he was an alpha after all, somethings were just hardwired into him.

He lent against the door way admiring his Omega’s handiwork “Hey Sweetheart” he purred

Once he notice his Alpha was awake and watching him Dean smiled and grabbed the spoon from the soap he was making “eee Alpha! try it, try it pleeeeeeeease!” he eyes so full of hope of pleasing his mate. He held up the spoon to the Alpha who smiled and lent down “Okay, okay sweetheart” he said before taking a mouthful, instantly his mouth flooded with the liquid it was a little bland if he was being honest, but, the look in his Omega’s eyes beheld such hope and anticipation that he’d have a heart of ash to crush it.

Dean couldn’t take it “Well?” he asked, bobbing from foot to foot

“sweetheart it’s amazing” the taller man spoke softly, that was exactly what Dean was hoping for he stretched upwards capturing Cas’s lips with his _Alpha love us_ his Omega purred; Dean agreed whole heartily “you’re cooking for me?” Cas said once Dean finally pulled away. Somehow his hands had landed on Dean’s naked hips thumbs rubbing circles on the skin, making Dean giggle.

“Well, yeah you did help me though my heat” Dean said as he turned and trotted back over to the stove adding some onions to the mixture. Cas wasn’t satisfied with just watching he needed more, walking over wrapping his arms around his omega resting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder right next to his mating bite. “It was my pleasure sweetheart” he coded into the omega’s ear.

Dean snorted “yeah I bet” then started to chuckle.

He realised what he just said, leave it to Dean to find the dirty side of things “Oh you think your funny little one” Dean gave an affirmative hum. Cas span Dean around and picked him up hands on his ass again “babe the soup” Dean huffed though it was a token defence, he was eye level with Cas now and even though he felt a little sore he still loved it when Cas manhandled him. Cas lent down and licked across his bite causing Dean’s toes to curl with pleasure.

Eventually they noticed that the soup was starting to boil, so reluctantly Cas placed Dean down though didn’t let him outside of his arms

“You love me” it was a statement not a question, almost like Dean wanted to announce it.

“Yeah I do” the Alpha confirmed, with all his heart.

Suddenly Dean remembered his neck was naked and that absolutely will not do “Cas where’s my collar?” he asked. That warmed the Alpha’s heart, despite everything his omega still wanted to wear his collar. He lent-over to the counter side grabbing the box “Charlie put it back in here for us” he said holding it up.

“Charlie?” Dean smiled as he let forward so Cas could re-collar him. Once the weight had been returned to his neck he finally felt like he was well and truly home. Cas lent back admiring how it showed off his neck “Yeah I took off running, I had to find you” he responded so easily such a matter of fact way. Though Dean took note of the actual message, his Alpha didn’t care about anything else but him that made his inner Omega do cartwheels _Alpha Came!_

“I love you. You know” Dean smiled into his Alpha’s hold

“Yeah sweetheart I know” Cas just held him for a few moments. That was until there came a buzz from the intercom. “Your highness, the police are here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it helps keep me going, i love hearing what you guys think  
> Love you all  
> RT ❤❤❤❤❤❤


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't super happy with the Chapter but i needed them to be in the right places for the next one #sorry

Four days prior

Dean had managed to sleep all the way to the hotel and made it almost to the room when he woke again, Cas had been carrying him one arm under his knees the other supporting his shoulders head resting against his neck. Dean was wrapped in Cas’s trench coat, though it wasn’t really his anymore his Omega did love that coat. Dean had gone from fitful sleep to full alertness in a nanosecond; jumping up eyes wide and fully golden “ALPHA!” he screamed as he attempted to wriggle out of the taller man’s hold. Obviously wanting Cas to chase him, fortunately Cas was ready he just held Dean tighter “Omega” he Alpha in his voice ridding high. His lips locked with his Omega’s; Dean’s mouth opening to allow his Alpha to take anything and everything he wanted.

Smiling into the kiss Dean attempted to talk around Cas’s tongue “Knot” it was a statement rather than a request or demand for his Omega knew that even in the clutches of the heat that this Alpha was his and he was Alpha’s. “Almost there Omega” Cas cooed in to his ear; they were ridding up to the penthouse in their own elevator. Though each second seemed to drag on for an hour eventually they arrived at the top floor. Cas had hoped that he wouldn’t run into any other Alpha on their way to the room, for their sake not his – the room where his Omega would nest and they’d finally complete the bond.

Unfortunately stood outside the room was the police liaison officer was stood outside one Jody Mills. Cas growled low in his throat “Move” the heightened Alpha aggression in his voice was having an affect oh his Omega who started to purr softly trying to calm his mate.

Jody was totally unimpressed with the display, arms crossed over her chest. Cas hated having another Alpha so close to his Omega especially in his heat; pulling his Omega closer to his chest. Thankfully she was wearing scent blockers her hands came up and she spoke slowly as not to alarm the Alpha “Castiel, I know your Omega is in heat, but before you two go in I must tell you that once this is over I will need to talk you both of you” he nodded not trusting his voice to be anything above a growl.

Once inside the room he placed Dean standing on the floor; he turned and locked the door. Turning back he saw Dean was already taking off the trench coat “Omega” the Alpha growled. Dean stopped his movement half way to shrugging off his coat “Alpha?” he asked halfway between a plea and whimper, Cas lent down undoing his shoes “You have 3 second to run to the bedroom, don’t make it I knot you where I catch you” he Alpha punching out every word. Dean squealed with joy – Omegas loved it when their Alpha chased them; its basic biology – he took off towards the bedroom, shrugging off the trench coat along the way. Cas gave him about 1 and a half before taking off after his Omega.

Unluckily for Dean he didn’t manage to make it to the bedroom before he was tackled onto the floor by his strongly built alpha. “Too slow sweetheart” the Alpha growled, that made the Omega both swoon and attempt to push his Alpha off to continue to run; his slick already coating his inner thighs and the floor beneath them. Cas was absolutely having none of that “Oh no sweetheart, I said I’d knot you where I found you”

“Alpha, knot?” the Omega asked

“Alpha knot” he confirmed smiling evilly to himself, just as he slipped in to his Omega, his hand coming down grabbing a hold of the Omega’s neck and the other pulling his head back so he could grumble into his ear “how’s that feel sweetheart”

“fuuuuuuuuccccckkkkk Alphaaaaaaaaaa” the Omega groaned, then Cas started to move and what little was left of Dean’s brain functions fled with the intense pleasure that his Alpha’s cock provided. All he could feel was Cas’s huge cock moving inside him and finally, finally they were safe and could focus on each other not Dean’s asshole farther.

After that Dean couldn’t remember much of his heat aside from Cas giving him food and water and the occasional showers and more often knots he got.

Now

Cas was expecting to have Officer Mills knock at their door, maybe it was earlier than he though, but better now than never. Standing he leaned in close to Dean and whispered “hey sweetheart don’t worry, how about you get dressed and meet us in the sitting room okay babe?” Dean smiled and nodded trotting off towards the bedroom, Cas _definitely_ didn’t watch Dean go, the way his ass poked out absolutely not.

When Dean reappeared when he was fully dressed, coming in and sitting down next to Cas intertwining their fingers; resting his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. “Dean, hello I’m Jody” the other Alpha started she didn’t lean forward to offer her hand; even though his heat was over Cas wouldn’t approve of any Alpha touching his Omega – Alpha brains were wired to Dean, but sometimes you’ve just got to go with the flow. “I’m just going to take some information then ask a few questions” Cas and Dean nodded “Name please” she started.

“I’m Dean Winchester, Omega Consort to the Duke of Wessex” Dean said formally as Jody started making notes. He knew that Cas loved it when he used his full title.

“Omega Paramour” Cas corrected. Jody paused a look of query on her face. Turning to his mate Cas spoke again “You’re the Omega Paramour now, after your heat and since we’re bonded” Dean smiled; he filing that away for the future, something tells him it’ll be important later. His concentration was broken when Jody coughed “Sorry, but that answers the question if you two mated” Dean smiled, he never thought he’d enjoy being mated to anyone. But Cas was something different he was, well he was Cas.

“Right next question; Dean where you forced into a heat?” Jody’s voice cut though his little moment of introspection.

Dean stiffened, he supposed he’d have to talk about it at some point. “Yes” he said without reluctance or hesitation. Cas’s hand became just a little tighter after that. Jody smiled softly she nodded then continued on with the next question “When Cas arrived you were in the mid of your heat yes?” he nodded “What was Michael doing?”

Cas’s eyes instantly flicked up to the women sat opposite “He, was on top on Dean” he growled out, well he didn’t his Alpha did.

Jody held up her hands in a surrender gesture “I’m sorry Castiel, but I’m required to ask Dean” the concern evident in her voice. Suddenly both sets of eyes were on him and he realised that he had to talk a bit more about it “H, He was on top of me, he couldn’t get it in” he stammered out he felt sick like all the food in his stomach had gone off. Standing he spoke quickly and softly “I’m sorry but I’ve got to go”

Jody smiled at the small Omega “Okay Dean sorry to make this harder” unusually for an Alpha she actually meant it. Once he was finally out of the room he headed towards the bedroom. That was until his stomach groaned once more he barely made it to the toilet before he vomited his soup he had made for the two of them. Maybe it was residual heat hormones running tough him or it was the fact he just had to relive something truly awful. His Omega was totally unhelpful as per usual; only smiling like cheshire cat and purring non-stop.

Meanwhile Cas asked quite calmly “Are we done officer?” for some reason he liked this Alpha, he got the feeling that she had Dean’s best interest at heart. Jody stood and smile offering her had to the taller Alpha “Yes, we’ll be charging John Winchester with kidnapping and forcing heat upon an Omega. We’ll also clearing yourself of all caution. You’re free to leave the country Mr Novak”

“Thank you Jody, I appreciate the help” taking the offered hand and walking her towards the door, once there he thanked her again for coming and ushered her out. Once the door was closed only then did hear Dean vomit again. _Oh my poor Omega he thought to himself._ As he took off to see if he could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, only a few more chapters to go until the end. Might do a sequel if that's something you guys would want let us know :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter not sure when I will be able to post again  
> Love you all stay safe  
> ❤💙💚💛💜🧡


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, just had some personal stuff to deal with. Im back now so should have a more regular updating schedule from now on.

He had just finished throwing his guts up for maybe the third time when he heard someone enter the bathroom. It was Cas it was always Cas, he always came no matter what. Dean found it hard to find it endearing right now, head in the toilet. Kelling down Cas started massaging his scalp at any other time he’d find it amazing, but right now for some reason he found that insanely annoying. Then Castiel cooed into his ear “Sweetheart, I love you. You know” rubbing cycles into his scalp he adjusted his position so he was sat beside him on the floor of the bathroom.

That was it Dean had enough of the constant soft and understanding looks his Alpha gave him. Pushing Castiel away he shouted as load as he could “How can you!” Not noticing the look of pain that caused the Alpha, or maybe he didn’t want to notice. It stung that look, but something inside him was telling him that he needed to push Cas away before he got injured or worse. Yeah they were bonded but even mates separate sometimes.

Cas was shocked. His Omega had tied pushing him away and started screaming at him. Taking a calming breath, he tried to think rationally. Even though his Alpha was rising to the challenge its Omega was portraying. Calmly he spoke to the Omega glancing up into the face of the man opposite him “Dean”

The smaller man’s anger was overtaking his nausea he managed to stand putting even more room between them. Even though he Omega was literally begging him to apologies and show his neck to his Alpha, unfortunately Dean was a stubborn son of a gun. He pointed an accusing finger at the Alpha still sitting on the floor “I was taken by my farther and I was almost mated against my will” he paused then gestured to himself “And you still want this” the disbelief obvious in his voice.

Cas’s Alpha answered for him “Yes, without hesitation or reservation” he stood holding his arms out for his Omega. Dean twitched forwards obviously wanting to be held by his Alpha nevertheless with a massive conscious effort he thought better of it and took a small step backwards. He started to stair daggers at the Alpha, though truth be told his heart wasn’t truly in it.

After the most unconfutable silence of Cas’s life he finally heard Dean shouted again “Why?!”

Cas let a little of his Alpha out. “Because you are mine! And I am yours” he growled, sounding a little more angry now. He sounded as if as if he had gargled on gravel and small animal bones. His eyes showing a little more crimson around the edges.

Dean swallowed hard – something told him to stop – too not push Cas too far. But he was stubborn he had to make the Alpha see that he wasn’t good enough for him “Am I?” he rumbled between gritted teeth. That shocked Cas to his core, even his slightly pissed-off Alpha sat up and took note, they were starting to understand what was going on, but they a little more information. Dean was about to open his mouth to continue the thought. That was until he was cut off by the angry Alpha crowding him against the wall. Looking up into deep red eyes. “OMEGA, you are close to exceeding my patience” Castiel growled out.

“Bit me Cas!” the instant he said it he saw the whole domineer of his Alpha change.

“Omega” Cas tried one last time, his alpha wasn’t going to let this continue much longer. “I told you to BITE ME!” the Omega shouted attempting to throw the larger man off him. From one breath to the next Dean was span around collar pulled down and his mating gland was bit hard. Suddenly all the fight in him fled his whole body became limp; he all but felt into total submission. His inner Omega loving the feeling of his Alpha’s teeth on him, combine that with being crowded against a wall and his instincts were starting to take over.

After a few moments – which could have been hours for all Cas cared – he finally unclamped his jaw and released his Omega; his rough tough coming out to cleaning the reopened wound. Dean was lip totally supported by his Alpha. Cas judged that this conversation shouldn’t be done in the bathroom. Picking Dean up, he carried him towards the bedroom. He heard a soft whipper when he placed Dean down on the bed. Making a snap he picked his Omega up and held him like a new born pup in his arms, one arm under his neck the other under his knees forcing Dean’s eyes on him.

“Now Omega, what was this about?” the anger in his voice decreasing he said whilst looking deep into those green eyes. All of a sudden Dean felt stupid, he had tried to make Cas leave him by picking a fight and what? _Pushing him away_ his inner Omega helpfully supplied. He opened his mouth to respond, then paused and tried again “I, I, I’m sorry Alpha” he cried out as the dams in his eyes broke and tears started streaming down his face.

And that was it, something about holding his crying omega made all the anger fly out of Cas at Mack-10 “Dean please tell me what caused it” he cooed downwards rubbing his thumbs against his cheeks whipping away the stray tears. Dean just whimpered softly secretly he loved being held like this, but he could never tell Alpha that, could he?

He was ripped from his train of thought when Cas spoke again “Omega” his voice had lost all of his anger, just full of sadness.

He swallowed and steeled himself against the demons in his head “I just don’t understand how you could still you know” he voice was low barely audible but it was just enough for Cas’s hearing to pick up. He paused not expecting this, truth be told he didn’t really know what had caused this argument.

“What love you?” The Alpha cooed back in an equally soft voice.

“Yeah” Dean nodded

“How could I stop?” the question was genuine; sincere and honest.

That made Dean paused, what did Alpha mean ‘ _How could he stop?’_ Did that mean he still loved him? Maybe he did love him. Maybe?. “Because I’m broken mess; because Michael and John” another tear trickled down his cheek. His eyes glancing away from the Alpha. That was no mean feat when the Alpha was merely a handful of inches away.

Cas nudged his nose against Deans and waited until his eyes were back locking with his, letting out a soft purr when the Omega finally had the confidence to return his gaze. “Oh no you’re my beloved, and I love you so much” his alpha was in total agreement the only thoughts going through its head were _Omega sad, make omega happy!_

“but…” Dean went to continue he self-destructive thoughts. Cas lent forwards and planted a chased kiss on his lips having the effect of stopping him dead even making his cheeks pink a little.

“But nothing, don’t you deceive to be loved?” Cas said once they separated leaning his forehead against Deans

“I don’t know” the Omega admitted quietly.

“Well I will tell you every day until you do” The conviction in his voice was enough to move continents; level cities and destroy armies. That same conviction was enough for a whole new round of tears to spring from the Omega’s eyes. “I’m sorry Alpha” he managed to hiccup between massive breaths.

Cas just held him close until the tears had subsided and eventually he spook softly “Hush sweetheart, all is forgiven” and for the first time in Dean’s life he actually believed that he was worth saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I wanted to make it like Dean was having trouble hopefully it worked. please comment and let me know :)  
> ❤❤❤❤


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its taken so long, im back on the lates now so should get a few chapters done this week :)

Somehow Dean ended up sat on a jet sat in first class and it was a complete and total mystery to him – well that’s not strictly true they had packed and headed towards the airport – given that Cas was no longer under caution for the events that lead to Dean’s heat and that the conference that originally brought the Alpha to the states was over, well it ended 7 days ago but Dean wouldn’t focus on that part.

They got through security and he was okay, the departure league and he was good, then they were at the gate and his omega began to become concerned. Once they entered the plane his concern turned into abject horror in a matter of minutes they would be 1000s of feet in the air in a metal tube. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this, the fear ramped up to new levels; they weren’t going to make it.

He’s standing up he’s started to pace the cabin, walking had always helped calm his Omega. Not to day though. He could feel the engines starting to get louder. A voice came though the miasma of panic and fear “Sir” along with the scent of beta “Sir, you must take your seat” _take a seat no if he sits he’ll die_ his omega was screaming at him to leave. He had to get off the plane.

All of a sudden he was being held picked up and plopped down in someone’s lap, someone who smelt like honeyed whisky and Petrichor and mate and love and…then he felt sharp canines on his neck biting hard breaking the skin. And as if suddenly just like that all the fear and worry ran out of him replaced with security and clam. “Humm Alpha” he gowned out. Once the teeth withdrew a rough tough came out to lick over the wound. Then the alpha nibbled his matting bite calming the Omega further. His head was being pushed into Alpha’s neck.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling” oh that voice so rough and smooth at the same time, he loved it. It was Cas. His Alpha. He didn’t say anything too happy to just sit and inhale his Alpha’s scent. “Dean sweetheart, talk to me please” oh that voice was now full of concern he should respond his Omega was telling him to listen to Alpha. _Talk to him._

He heard it speak again, but, he found it hard to come up with anything worthwhile. So he decided that simple is best especially at the moment he took a shallow breath then spoke. “Alpha” his voice was soft and a little wrecked, but it was load enough for Alpha to hear. Near instantly there was a soft purr coming from Alpha’s chest like the dull hum that would come from baby whilst she was in park. He was sad to leave her but it’s not like they could bring her with them, he had smiled at Alpha and told him that Sam would look after her. Cas was unconvinced, little did Dean know but Cas had already spoken to Sam and they had agreed to ship Baby home. – So relaxing he almost missed next words cooing into his ear “There’s my wonderful Omega”

He pushed his head further into Alpha’s neck humming quietly to himself. All thoughts of where they were, where they were heading, literally everything was gone. All replaced with Cas, his beautiful Alpha. Again his Omega rambling something like _matematematefathmatemate._ In all honesty he didn’t care for its thoughts right now. All of a suddenly realised what had happened he had a panic attack that caused Alpha to have to bite him. Shame overcame him, he embraced alpha in front of who knows how many people. “Alpha I’m s…” he started.

Cas was having none of that, the scent of content Omega fast becoming sad and worried. He pushed his fingers on his lips quieting his Omega “Hush baby, we’ll be fine, it’s okay hush” _Alpha’s not mad_ his omega was preening its alpha loved him so much that he would hold him and bite him just when he needed it.

“But Alpha”

“Dean Winchester” Oh Alpha voice rumbled out, deep and strong, his eyes locked up into the deep blue eyes looking back into his. “You listen to me. You will be fine. We will be fine” _Fine_ that one word ran though his head like a mantra as the plane’s engines ramped up to a new level they were about to taking off.

He wasn’t exactly confinable, but Dean was content to be sat on Cas’s lap, Cas on the other hand was more than happy to holding his Omega. Yes he was slightly terrified. He remembered his Mother’s words to him as a child, when he first asked about courting Omega’s; _“A good Alpha looks after their Omega, not matter what and he’ll do anything they need”_ that was before he met Meg and that whole incident put him off finding a mate how times change he mussed to himself. He was exited for Dean to meet his family, well aside from maybe Lucifer he was _slightly_ more old-fashioned than the rest of them, but he’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

Then a voice cut through their quiet introspection “Sirs, I’m afraid the Omega must take his seat, in Omega class” Dean burrowed further into his Alpha’s neck. At the same moment Cas’s Alpha growled, no one was separating him from his mate especially not some plucky beta that obviously had no idea what was happing. “Alpha, no please” Dean cried, knowing that if he left Alpha he’d slip back into his panic. Then he heard a growl from the man holding him “No my Omega will stay here with me, thank you”

“But sir” the beta started again. Cas held up a had forestalling the tirade that was coming “Miss. Bradbury will explain she’s two rows down” he spoke harshly and pointed towards the rear of the plane. A few minutes later they were up the captain had informed them of something, Dean didn’t care too much he was just happy to be held by Alpha. Cas spoke “See Dean where up now, do you wanna look out the window?”

That was laughable, look out the window Alpha was insane there was no way he’d do that “Nope I’m good here Alpha” closing his eyes again he was happy to just lay there like this. Cas chuckled he doubted that his wilful strong Omega would want to look out “Okay Sweetheart, we’ve got about 9 hours flight ahead of us”

“Okay Alpha I sleep now” it was a statement not a question, Cas knew it, he merely smiled to himself and held his Dean close as the Omega slipped off into a deep sleep. A few hours later Dean was groaning softly whilst deep asleep the ‘excitement’ and bite had taken a lot out of him. Cas had resigned himself to only having one arm the other was supporting Dean’s head, the other he used to check his emails stopping when he found one addressed from his older brother Lucifer

_My Dearest Castiel_

_Mouther tells me that you’ve gotten yourself mated whilst you’ve been in the colonies. I must say I am excited to meet him. he; Lilith and Abaddon will be great friend’s I’m sure. Hopefully he’ll be a well behaved Omega; if not I’m sure I can help train him._

_We will be awaiting you at the airport, have a safe flight._

_Your loving brother_

_Lucifer_

One though went through him after reading the E-mail for the third time _Well shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? How will Lucifer treat Dean when they land?  
> Love you all stay safe ❤❤❤❤


	19. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey, guys i know i haven't posted in a while sorry about that. I'm having a bad case of writers block sorry and thanks for bearing with me i will post ass soon as I am able. this fic isn't abandoned promise


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,   
> I'm sorry I've been gone so long. but I'm back now so hopefully posting more regularly. Thank you all so much for sticking with me <3<3

Castiel had fallen asleep about halfway through the flight, he was holding his Omega sue him he was after all only human. Only to be awoken by that beta flight attendant “Sir, Sir” his snapped from sleep to total awake in a second flat. His Dean was gone from his lap. _FIND OMEGA!_ His Alpha screamed. The loss of his Omega was driving Cas into a pure instinct, to find and protect. The beta obviously noticing this held his arms up in surrender “Your Omega is in the toilet, he’s throwing up sir. I’m sorry sir” then quickly moved out of the way, it wasn’t smart to put yourself between an angry Alpha and their mate.

Rushing in to the tiny cubical, he found his mate on the floor head in the toilet heaving again. “Dean sweetheart” He cooed softly as he knelt down next to his Omega holding him close, one arm came up to hold Dean’s shoulders whilst the other pulled his hair out of his face. He heard the ragged breathing coming from the man next to him.

Dean whipped his face with the back of his hand and murmured to his Alpha “What’s wrong with me Cas?” his voice totally broken and wrecked.

“What do you mean baby?” Cas said felling his soul break into two.

Turning his head towards the Alpha, Castiel saw that inside his eyes he was scared and worried, like he had been that night he came to his hotel room. Dean swallowed hard and spoke “I saw the email from Lucifer” but before Cas could comment he continued “I woke up when you were asleep” the omega explained.

That made his inner Alpha angry; for no one should make any Omega, least of all his Omega feel like this for there was no excuse Omega’s need to feel loved. A memory flashed through his mind of his mind of his mother chastising Lucifer the first time he called an Omega a breeding bitch, he was 11 and Lucifer was 19. He could distinctly remember their conversation his mother stood and pointed an accusing finger “You are not welcome to use that language Lucifer” coming from his mother that was worse than being dragged though the gutter.

“Oh Dean” The Alpha cooed again, his hands still making little concentric motions trying to calm his worried mate.

“Yeah Oh, so answer the question Castiel” The small Omega asked; his eyes flashed up full of malice. But underneath that there was pain. Instantly his Alpha became concerned _oh no_ , Dean had called him Castiel, never a good sign. “What’s wrong with me?” Dean asked again so quietly that Cas had trouble hearing him over the raw of the engines.

Setting his Alpha in check Cas responded “nothing Lucifer is slightly” a little growl excepted his throat “I mean very traditional and conservative” the growl in his voice portraying how he actually felt about such concepts, softened to a soft pur as he continued “I am nothing like him sweetheart, you know that. Please tell me you know that?” Dean paused for a second then pulled himself closer to his Alpha muttering apologies and promises that he knew that. Cas for his part pulled his Omega even closer to his chest noting the soft ‘Oh’ from the smaller man. Placing his nose next to Dean’s head next to his scent gland, allowing his scent to calm the omega further.

“you smell different sweetheart” he said after a few moments, not as a question but more as a statement

Dean huffed and let out a small laugh “Because I’ve been vomiting Cas” he said whilst rolling his eyes the easy smile creeping back onto his face. Cas was convinced but for some reason his Alpha wasn’t in fact it was even more persistent that they look after their Omega. Right now though his Dean needed him, and trying to figure out what his alpha was on about wasn’t high on the list of priorities. picking the Omega up he headed back to his seat mumbling “yeah I’m sure that’s it”

Eventually the plane was nearing the airport in England, unfortunately Dean’s anxiety was back at full force though he didn’t say anything to his Alpha. That was until he looked out the window – in hindsight that was a hilariously bad idea – as he saw the ground coming towards them. Cas had be preparing his notes on the conference to give to his colleges when he got back to work even though he had met his mate he still had a job to do.

“Alpha” Dean’s voice cut through Cas thoughts instantly, turning he focused on his Omega.

“Yes sweetheart” he cooed to the man sitting next to him, interlinking their fingers rubbing a small cycle on the back of Dean’s hand.

“Will you um…” Dean mumbled the last bit of the sentence so even with his amazing Alpha hearing Cas couldn’t hear what he just said.

“Will I what Omega?” he asked him leaning close not caring that his notes were incomplete.

Dean swallowed again and spoke quickly “bite me, please Alpha?” that made his Alpha preen with excitement, their Omega was asking for the bite. Logically he knew why, serval nerve clusters were located on the back on an Omega’s neck; that when bitten by their mate releases a huge amount of endorphins thus calming said Omega down. Mated biology had perks. He knew this but; having his Omega ask for it made him feel supremely lucky and loved.

“Oh course, whatever you need to feel safe, come here” he said opening his arms, only to be filled with Dean a moment later, who moved his head down to the right to show his neck. Cas pulled the collar down, took one sniff a lick and having found the correct spot bit down hard. Dean instantly went lip in his lap all anxiety fled from him he was safe his Alpha was here “Ohhh, thankkkk you.” he cried out, not caring how load he was being or about the other passengers. Though a few looked over many realised that it was a private moment between the pair and went back to their own conversations or books

Cas pulled back licked the gland again and whispered into Dean’s ear “Always and forever. My love” Dean was fast losing consciousness, the bite having the side effect of sending into an almost sleep like haze having just enough self-awareness to mumble back a soft “Love, Alpha” before he was taken to the darkness of sleep. Once the plane had landed and Cas had carried him out on his hip. Leaving his staff to collect the pair’s luggage. Only once they were inside the terminal did Dean then start to awaken. “Humm Alpha?” he said poking his head up to stare into those deep blue eyes.

Cas smiled and answered “Hey sweetheart” he said softly smiling to himself and his Omega.

“We home yet?” Dean asked, apparently Cas had bitten him a little harder than he intended, as he was still a little – well a lot – out of it.

“Not yet baby” he cooed downwards. Still walking towards the exit, the smile on his lips falling away. Dean on the other hand didn’t care where he was happy right where he was snuggling close and closing his eyes again. “Okay I sleep till then?” The Omega murmured.

Dean’s question falling on to dead ears though, Cass’s eyes were focusing on the shorter blond man approaching them. Even though he was shorter than Cass he radiated Alpha power and control. The two women in tow behind him didn’t help matters. Cass positively didn’t want his brother to say anything especially since Dean was currently so far out of it to that he couldn’t even string a coherent sentence together.

“Brother” The blond said his smile not reaching his eyes.

“Lucifer” Cas responded equally as cold.

“And this must be Dean” The shorter Alpha smiled down at the currently sleeping Omega “well isn’t he just precious” and somehow Lucifer had always made precious sound ominous like the way golem would say it to the one ring. Then things went from bad to worse when Lucifer spoke again “Wake him up I wish to introduce myself” a pause then added “Now brother!” the command dripping with barely contained Alpha aggression and control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you like, not like want to happen? Please comment and let me know


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone im back, hoping to for two chapters this week. Love you all Stay safe xx <3

Time seemed to slow down, all he could see was his brother looking expectantly at him tapping his immaculately clean shoe on the polished floor of the terminal building. Glancing down to the small Omega in his arms, he took a deep breath paused organised his thoughts. Then spoke quiet but firmly “Please accept my apologies brother, Dean is suffering from Jetlag and I do not wish to awaken at this time, with this many people around” he said all this hoping his brother would not wish to make a fuss in public.

Lucifer for his part smiled devilishly at his youngest brother “Of course brother, we will come by later” he gestured to his two companions Lilith to the right and Abaddon on his left; both Omega’s he had acquired for as he put it _“Why have one, when two works quite nicely”_ after a moment his face split in the most evil smile Castiel has ever seen on his brother “We’ll be by later this week, I suggest you head to the Palace and present yourselves to mother and Farther, Castiel” before Castiel could comment Lucifer turned on his heal and briskly walked way form the pair.

Knowing he’d have to prepare himself and Dean he decided it was best to get the Omega home then inform him that they would he hosting soon; knowing the Omega Dean would want to cook something himself in an attempt to make the best impression possible. The only thing he hoped was that Lucifer wouldn’t say anything about Samandriel.

Dean started to wake up slowly in increments, once they were settled in the car heading towards the Palace. Castiel had positioned his Omega in his lap head in his usual spot “humm Alpha” he groaned bearing his face further into Castiel’s neck

“Hey sweetheart, how do you feel?” His Alpha’s voice rumbling above him made Dean feel safe and secure he did love it when his Alpha did that. He purred softly humming to himself. Cas nudged his shoulder into him signalling that he wanted an answer to the question.

“Better now where back on the ground. So where are we heading?” glancing upwards he saw the smile forming on his mates lips. Oh that smile was more beautiful than anything maybe even Baby… it suddenly hit him that he left Baby back in the states. The moment of introspection wasn’t lost on Cas. What the Omega didn’t realise was that he had payed for Baby to be shipped from the states his inner Alpha purred softly at the idea of pleasing their Omega

“The palace, I have to introduce you to my parents. Then we will head to our estate in the country” Cas informed him matter-of-factly. The soft oh from his mate made him continue “Don’t worry your be fine” Dean nodded to himself then his Alpha thinking to himself _If Alpha says it’ll be fine, then it’ll be fine._ Cas used the time to go over how the introduction would be made, he’d be introduced first then Dean. As he was the Alpha and Son.

Eventually they arrived at the Palace and were escorted to his parents day rooms, the Royal Warden introduced them his voice monotone, but even still Castiel recognised it anywhere good old William he had worked for his family for decades he could remember running through these halls William playing with them, hiding them from the nannies, he even allowed Gabriel to sneak the odd ‘guest’ into and out of the Palace. “Your Royal Highnesses, Castiel Novak Duke of Wessex, Heir to the estate and master of the keys. And his intended mate Dean Winchester”

His mother stood and smiled at him “Castiel I am heartened that you have returned from America” her voice warm and welcoming. Though she didn’t leave the desk she was sat at.

“Thank you mother” he smiled and bowed slightly, etiquette demanded that he shows defiance. She was after all his immediate superior and mother to boot.

“Cas, welcome home” he farther said over his latest manuscript barely looking up to see his youngest son, smiling and nodding to him, before turning back to continue his reading red felt-tip pen in hand. Most of Cas’s memories of his farther contained him either reading his latest book to him or when he was old enough helping with the research of whatever obscure bit of history Chuck was writing about this time.

“Farther” Cas nodded. Receiving a grunt in reply.

Dean who had been waiting by the door was itching to introduce himself to his Mates family, but Cas had said _‘If you can manage to wait till I call you that would be best love, if not don’t worry either way’_ even though Cas had said not to worry he was slowly driving himself crazy. Waiting there his fingers dancing in the air hoping that they would approve. Then he herd Castiel’s mother speak “Now introduce use would you?” his head snapped up and he took a half step towards his Alpha. Then faltered and stepped back _Wait till Alpha calls us_ his inner Omega was chastising him again. He though back _easier said than done._

Cas half turned and smiled holding out his hand. Dean’s heart leaped as he all but dashed across the room intertwining his fingers with the Alpha’s. The pair shared a quick glance then turned at once to Castiel’s mother, what neither registered was the half smile on Chuck’s face at the display. After a moment Cas cleared his throat an spoke “This is Dean Winchester, my Omega…”

Only to be interrupted by his mother’s waving hand forestalling his sentence “Yes I can see that, he’s wearing you collar…” she said with a smile gesturing towards Dean’s neck. “Why don’t you tell me how you two met? Gabriel was a little lax on details, when we last spoke. Apparently he’s become quite smitten with an Alpha over there” rolling her eyes at the last part.

Cas mumbled to himself “Leave it to Gabriel to get the hot’s for my mates brother he was never had the greatest idea of privacy.”

Chuck only let out a slight laugh at that, Causing his wife’s head to swing round “I swear he gets it from you sometimes” she said holding out an accusing finger. Though it sounded like a barb it was met by a cheeky smile and the response of “Yeah well, how else was an Omega supposed to get your attention? Hey?”

Cas was about to start talking when a voice sounded from beside him “Oi I am right here you could talk to me you know” Dean didn’t even realise he spoke until all eyes were on him. His brain went into a little melt down at that, he had done the one thing Cas had specifically asked him not to do. _Bad Omega, making a fool out of Alpha_

But before he could lose himself to how badly he fucked up, Castiel’s farther spoke up “Cas I like him, he’s definitely your Omega!” his voice was soft but he could tell that unlike his own farther when Chuck spoke everyone listened. Eventually Amara stood excusing herself, offing her hand to Dean “I wish to show Dean here some of the room” the question was directed towards Castiel, as the Alpha he had the right to say no.

“Up to him mother”

Amara’s head inclined slightly as if asking the question again but this time directing it towards the sitting Omega, dean totally noticed that it was near identical to how Cas moves his head when he was confused by something he had said. Taking her hand he was led through a few rooms each one decorated with great works of art and adorned with beautiful furniture.

Eventually they reached a room where the family portrait hung above a fire place, Dean stopped transfixed by the artistries on show. “Ah yes I remember sitting for that one” Amara spoke softly next to him “See here we had to bribe Lucifer with treats to sit still long enough, but, Castiel he just sat there happily. That’s the thing with him he’s always been so happy”

Not knowing what to say Dean decided to keep his mouth shut. After a few moments of reverie Amara spoke again “Dose he make you happy?”

That caught Dean off guard surly he would be asked if he made Cas happy not the other way around? Amara judged by the look on the young Omega’s face he was confused “simple question lovely, dose he make you happy?”

“Yes” Dean said without thought.

Amara smiled at this and spoke again “Good. He is a good Alpha, we raised him right. But sometimes he’ll need to be reminded that he is. Don’t be afraid to tell him would you?” her voice soft yet firm, he could definitely see where Cas had gotten that low rumble from.

“Not at all, I will always tell him. He’s the best”

“Good, good. Let’s head back before Castiel sends a search party” the smile they shared reminded Dean of his own mother, before John had told them that she had left them.

The rest of their visit went well the four falling into easy conversation, mostly centred around Dean and his aspirations and expectations. Cas finally spoke up, telling his mother and farther that there would be plenty of time for questions later

Eventually they were settled in the car heading towards Castiel’s country estate “Well that went well” Cas smiled and handed Dean a coke.

“I’m so sorry I interrupted, I” Dean started to apologise Cas smiled and placed an kiss on his little Omega’s nose to shut him up. Dean gapped like a fish for a moment then fell into Cas the Omega in him demanding that they have this moment so he could mark his Alpha with his scent.

Eventually they separated, Cas spoke not breaking eye contact with his gorgeous mate “Oh sweetheart don’t worry about it, trust me mother approved” his voice full of pride and happiness.

“How long do we have till we get there?” the Omega asked

“About 2 hours wh…” Cas didn’t have chance to get the second part of the question out as he had a rather clingy Omega in his lap attacking his mouth yet again. Breaking the kiss he smiled and tapped a button sliding the partition up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone got any ideas what Cas meant by when he hoped Lucifer wouldn't mention Samandriel? tell me that you think in the comments <3<3


	22. Chapter 22

As nice as it was to have an impromptu make out session in the back of the car. Dean’s Omega needed more! Of what he couldn’t be curtain, he just needed more. So as he dived back into his capture his Alpha’s lips again his hands travelled down his body sliding inside Castiel’s pants finding the slowly grown Alpha cock that ley within. Somehow he forgot how big the Alpha actually was he started moving one hand to massaging the knot at the base whilst the other started moving up and down the shaft. Slowly up and down, so focused on his task of feeling along the length that he totally forgot that Cas might not be in the mood. Glancing up through his eye lashes to behold Cas’s eyes slammed shut and a small blissful smile on his face.

So taken in by the Alpha’s face he slowed and stopped his movements. “Dean” Cas groaned both as a statement as if that one phrase could shatter his entire being and question as to why the Omega had stopped.

He smiled and spoke softly “Alpha” the slight growl that occupied the statement sent shivers down his spine. He was about to start moving his hand again when suddenly he had an idea, quickly adjusted his position so that he was fully straddling Castiel’s legs between his and got his own cock out, pressing it against the Alpha’s. Though he was less than a third the size he knew exactly how good it felt to cum this way.

“Oh is my precious Omega feeling frisky? Hey?” Cas’s rumble sounded totally wrecked and turned on all the same. He was looking down at Dean with so much love and affection it was like he couldn’t contain it all.

Dean just smiled and nodded his head “Kinda obvious at this point aint it Cas?” gesturing to his hands holding them both together. He started to move his hands again, but, soon lost coordination when he glanced up into the Alpha’s eyes again and got distracted again.

Cas decided that his Omega couldn’t handle both the feeling and keeping his hands moving without losing himself to it. He would have to ‘help out’ his large hands came down holding over the Omega’s. Leaning forwards he whispered into his mates ear “Indeed. Well because you were so good at my parents let me help?”

Dean pondered this for a moment, he knew that Cas would be better at it than him. so after a moment he swallowed nodded and spoke “Okay Alpha” that’s all Cas needed he started moving his hands still holding Dean’s up and down. Dean’s eyes started to flutter close feeling the waves of pleasure running through him “That’s it baby, feel good? Having my hands slid up and down our cocks.” the Alpha asked

“Casss” the breathless answer came back.

“Bet it does feel good” the Alpha cooed into Dean’s ear, starting to move his hands a little faster. Up and down, totally focused on the Omega before him.

Dean monad again his hands slipping down losing their grip, he groaned for a moment at the loss of contact. That was until he felt his Alpha’s hands come down gripping his little Omega cock tightly. His eyes shot open looking up into Cas’s “Casssss” he was nearing the edge of the abyss. And Cas knew exactly how to push him over that particular edge.

Leaning forwards he kissed Dean’s forehead then his cheek and finally his open mouth. His tough was welcomed in like an old house guest; being given total access. After a few moments he broke away and rumbled out “You know I love you Dean” his Alpha riding high in his voice

“Casssssssss” this time it sounded a little broken and wanton

“More than anything” the alpha announced.

“Alphaaaa” Dean cried out.

“let go sweetheart, that’s it cum for me” Cas growled out as he brought Dean to his orgasm feeling the Omega go a little limp and pliant in his lap. As he painted Cas’s naked torso with his seed. The sight of Dean coming undone brought him over the edge a moment later mixing his own seed with the Omega’s. He made a mental note to clean out the car personally later, if he were Gabriel or Lucifer he’d leave it.

They sat there for a moment until Dean opened his eyes and slid off Cas’s lap and started to lick up their combined cum off Cas’s body. “Dean? What are you doing?” Cas’s voice was washed out and a little rough from his orgasm. The omega glanced up his eyes totally zoned out, his inner Omega was in total control at the moment. “Sweetheart you don’t have to do that” he said quietly his hand coming down to move Dean’s chin up so they could lock eyes.

Dean – well Dean’s Omega – was not impressed with the Alpha forestalling his clean-up operation growled slightly and grunted out “Alpha” in a tone that brooked no obstruction or opposition. Cas wisely judged that he best not interfere with the Omega’s will. He decided to instead talk to Dean’s inner omega instead “hello Omega” he said as Dean went back to licking up their mess. “Why are you cleaning me up like this hey?” he asked not really expecting and answer. He was shocked when a moment later the Omega had grabbed him by the hair and forced eye contact, shocked yes, annoyed not on your life.

“You mine” the Omega growled out.

Cas swallowed and answered almost sheepishly “I certainly am”

Upon finishing the job, Dean grabbed his Alpha’s hand and placed it firmly on his lower belly. Then stated firmly “Puppy” with a big gummy smile and slid back into Cas’s arms humming quietly to himself.

 _Pups? PUPS??_ Cas’s Alpha went a little – lot – nuts at the statement “w-wh-what?!” Cas stammered out. Unfortunately the moment had passed and a second later Dean came back to himself glanced around and turned to the Alpha. “Hey alpha, sorry got a bit lost to my Omega there” he said half-jokingly then noticed the colour Cas had gone and spoke again “You alright? Look like you’ve seen a ghost Alpha”

Putting the Omega’s last words down to instinct he thought quickly and spoke softly “Oh no sweetheart, just had a chat with you Omega as all” buttoning his shirt back up as he did so.

“Oh he anything interesting?” Dean asked totally nonplussed

“Nothing of note” _Lie_ his Alpha wasn’t pleased that but he really needed to think, talk to his father and sister before he’ll cross that particular bridge, later. Right now he had to distract Dean deciding to inform his omega about the visit from Lucifer’s visit later on in the week.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! im sorry ive been gone so long got no excuse like at all. I am back now and ive got the bug to keep writing so if i disappear again drop me a comment and give us a kick to keep writing!
> 
> love you all stay safe

Eventually they arrived and to say that Cas had slightly over exaggerated was a monumental understatement! Dean had lived in a two bedroom house in as he put it ‘butt fuck nowhere’ now he was living in a house with well over twenty-five bedrooms plus sitting rooms and three dining rooms. Like what place has three dining rooms? Though he was excited to see Charlie and Benny again; Charlie ran over and hugged him where as benny gave him a coy smile and a nod. Apparently they were to be his security; surprisingly he was alright with that.

Castiel decided that he’d personally give his Omega the tour of the house. He showed him all the rooms plus the bedrooms and a room opposite theirs which he fondly smiled and said it was for their pups, for some reason the Alpha smelt like pure pride and happiness. Then he walked dean into the Master Bedroom, it was larger than the entreaty of the penthouse back in the states with a walk in wardrobe and en-suite bathroom that was simply huge.

They finally ended up outside on the veranda overlooking the simply beautiful view of the river and its basin. The chef a wonderful Beta called Pamela, who had smiled and whispered to Dean that it was a pleasure to meet him and if he needed anything all he need do is ask, had prepared them a mid-day meal no surprises to his Alpha; Dean had asked for burgers. Between smiling and watching the world roll bye the pair talked about nothing in particular yet even still Dean noticed that once or twice he’d catch Cas watching him, not in a creepy way but way more focused than the Alpha would ordinarily be which is saying a lot for the Alpha.

“So Sweetheart, that’s the house what do you think?” Cas ultimately asked, after he had been caught glancing over again.

“Think? Alpha. I think this ‘house’ as you call it, is amazing” Dean said, took a swing of his coffee he paused then spoke with a subtle purr in his voice “plenty of rooms for pups, hey Alpha?” he had expected the Alpha to preen and smile instead Cas looked almost completive and withdrawn; for a brief moment before schooling his features. Dean was about to ask why he looked down when the Alpha’s phone beeped loudly and continually.

“Ah im sorry sweetheart but I’ve got to go into work” he sounded glum, down and slightly relived. As he stood and walked down the drive towards another car, a black Continental Bentley that Cas had gotten for graduating from Medical school with honours. How had dean missed that? It wasn’t as good as American muscle cars like baby but he could appreciated a good car like that.

“Okay Alpha, go save lives” Dean said to the retreating alpha. He definitely didn’t watch Cass’s ass as he walked away. In fact he was so pre occupied that he didn’t notice Charlie come up next to him and throw an arm around him.

“So Dean wanna see the kitchen? I bet that Alpha of yours would love a home cooked meal when he gets back and I’m sure Pam wouldn’t mind”

Charlie was right Cas would loved a cooked meal after a long day at work “Oh hell yeah”

Cas looked out the window seeing the two Omega’s quickly scampering into the house smiling and laughing together. He turned back into his seat and smiled who’d have thought him going on a seminar trip to the States would see him come back with a mate. The patient was a young beta with a serious heart condition upon arriving at the hospital he rushed to the OR to render his particular expertise. A few hours into the surgery his phone beeped he was elbow deep so the nurse read out the message

“its from a man called Sweetheart” she started, the OR went into a chorus of ohhs and ahhs. Cas didn’t mind he was focused on the current challenge before him. In fact he was so focused that if it wasn’t for Gedrell the surgeon opposite him – and his friend from Med School – clearing his throat and chastising him for not asking was it said immediately he wouldn’t have asked. Sighing to himself he rolled his shoulders and spoke softly “What does it say please?”

“Cas I guess you’re gonna be home late, Benny says you work late most of the time. Foods in the oven for you to heat up when you get home. Love you my big silly Alpha” she paused and let out a slight laugh “he’s even put a little heart emoji what a cute Omega you’ve got there Cas”

“Thanks, he’s my sweetheart” he said, though in truth he was only half paying attention to the rest of the theatre.

“You really are a sap” Gedrell barbed opposite him

“Oh shut it, we’ve got a life to save. Have we not” he shot back, getting them back to work

#

Eventually when Cas returned home it was late – well so late it was actually early, but who was counting. He couldn’t sleep, the car journey had returned to the front of his mind with full force. Sitting in his office he turned on his laptop and navigating to skype clicking on the call button then sat back and rolled his shoulders again – why was he feeling so stiff and on edge – after a few moments a women answered she had frosty white hair and a kind smile that grew wider when she regarded her youngest brother “Castiel, it is good to see you!” to some she seemed aloof and withdrawn, but, Castiel knew different she cared deeply for her family. That included her elder brother Lucifer despite all his ‘questionable’ world view.

“Naomi” Castiel nodded to her. Rolling his shoulders again, still not working the knots out. “How’s Singapore? Got…” he started before he was cut off by an obviously displeased Omega on the other end “So I hear you’ve gotten yourself an Omega hey?” Naomi started. “And Why did I have to find out from Lucifer of all people?” her tone was light and conversational, but her meaning was obviously she was annoyed by the fact he didn’t tell her directly.

“Yes sister that’s correct” he said glancing down towards his lap, despite being an Omega Naomi defiantly took after their mother more than their farther. “I’m sorry I didn’t inform you earlier” he continued glancing back up to the women on the screen.

Her face softened “No bother brother, I was just surprised as all, so tell me about him?” she said earnestly

“How’d you know he was a He, sister?”

“Cassie” oh she’s using Gabe’s nickname. He’s going to be made to feel like a child, for only children get answered in that tone of voice “I’ve known you all your life, and women have never been how’d uncle put it “not your cup of Tea”” she continued right down to the air quotes.

“He’s amazing, great and just wonderful”

“Oh, that’s brilliant Castiel, but, d, Does he know about Samandriel situation brother?”

“Not yet” he confirmed

“Oh Brother, you’ve gotta tell him. Before Lucifer dose you know what he’s like”

“Yeah I know its just how do I tell my pair bonded mate that I’m engaged to someone else? And to make matters worse I think he’s with pup” he quickly elaborated when her face dropped “his Omega told me” they both knew that Omega’s only come out when the person in question was terrified or were so happy safe that they felt secure beyond words, Naomi defiantly didn’t need to ask which one Dean was.

“Bloody hell Castiel, how have you managed to get yourself in this situation” she asked. Then after a moment continued “it’ll be better to hear it from you no? Rather than our spiteful older brother” Logically he knew she was correct, but logic be dammed when it was matters of the heart.

“I know, it’s just what do I do if he wants to leave me?” he asked rolling his shoulders again for what felt like the fifteenth time that conversation.

“Simple. You let him go” she said so matter of fact like he could almost believe that they were discussing a business transaction not his future happiness. “But…” he started

“But nothing, do you love Dean?”

“Yes Naomi, I do” His Alpha answered for him, it wasn’t wrong but it was unexpected to hear the slight growl at the end. Looks like his inner Alpha was at least as much if not more upset with the prospect of losing Dean as he was.

“Right so trust him, okay brother?” she concluded.

“Yes thank you sister I will” he promised her.

“Now get to bed it’s too early to be braking through all this”

“As mother says” he started, finished quickly by his sister “Nothing can be fixed after 2am, sleep and water is best; for tomorrow is the battle” she smiled at him and disconnected the call. He’d be talking to her again without a shadow of a doubt. Shutting down his laptop he made his way to the master bedroom shrugging off his uniform and crawling into bed alongside the sleeping Omega already snoring quietly, a second later Dean rolled over throwing an arm across his body pulling him close hearing a slight satisfied huff come from the sleeping man. And finally, finally the knot in his shoulders relaxed, Naomi was right the challenges and battles to come weren’t tonight and he would need all the sleep he could get. Drifting off listening to the sound of a content Omega’s breathing to lull him to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a bit latter than I wanted to be posting this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. next one up soon

Immediately after hanging up with her younger brother Naomi turned to her head of security Zachariah “Zach, we need to be heading home. Book the flight and inform the necessary people.” all without placing the phone down from her hand.

Zachariah a man who prided himself on following orders and ensuring all was to plan, didn’t take well to changes in said plan; though he didn’t let it show on his face. “Yes Ma’am. I shall do it as soon as you’ve made your appearance at the…” he started but was cut off by the annoyed Omega. “No Zach. Now. Castiel needs me home as soon as possible”

Swallowing hard Zachariah mumbled “Yes Ma’am right away, sorry Ma’am”

“Think nothing of it, but it is time to go I want to be on the plane home within 5 hours”

The a few days later, a small room across the estate the Staff’s hall.

Charlie had been dreaming of nothing in particular slowly waking up, today was supposed to be her day off to spend with her Dorothy an equally strong willed and slightly insane Alpha and her mate. What she hadn’t expected to be woken by an apoplectic Dean storming into her room and a concerned Benny hot on his heels. The former was frantic pacing the room mumbling something about leaving and getting away. The latter held back by the doorway, maybe forestalling any attempt of Dean leaving without his best friend. Taking a minute to wake herself up fully and deciding that rather than try – and most likely fail – to calm the extremely upset Omega she’d take charge of the situation as Dorothy always said she was the one in charge.

Clearing her throat she sat up, only to have Benny look away – sue her for sleeping in the nude. “Benny I’m sure you’ve seen it before” she chastised her voice still groggy from sleep. He nodded. “Right, you get the car, I’m going to try and calm him. We’re going on a road trip today” she said as she pointed to him and the door.

“Rodger that” Benny half turned to her on his way out “Where we going Cher?” his voice holding nothing of the bravado it usually held, he was worried for Dean not because he was charged with his protection but because he actually cared for the man.

“Away from here” she said firmly.

“Is that a good idea?”

“Yes. So get the bloody car now!” she snapped. Causing him to smile and disappear out of the room. Turning her attention to Dean now she saw him to what appeared to her to be on the brink of tears. “Right then Mister” she started as she got the rest of the way out of bed.

Dean bless him was so lost to his Omega he didn’t even realise that Charlie had not only gotten up but had also dressed and somehow managed to get him in the back of the car. Coming back to himself slowly he heard the tail end of a conversation “I know lovely, but I can’t” he knew that voice it was definitely Charlie a pause as the other person on the phone answered “Yes, he needed me” another pause “thanks love I will talk to you soon, I think he’s waking up. Love you lots bye” she finished.

“Charlie?” his voice was rough and ill-defined.

“Hey handmaiden, how are we feeling?” she cooed towards him, she had given that nickname to him whilst they were playing in the house’s armour room when she had mentioned that she liked to LARP.

“Like shit, how’d we get in the car? And who’s driving or is this a fancy-ass self-driving car?” he barely recognised his own voice even so he still tried to make a joke at his own expense. She smiled at that, he was defiantly getting back to his more normal self if he could crack a joke “you stormed into Benny’s bedroom then mine damming that we leave” she heard a sharp intake of breath from the other Omega and a mumbled complaint from their driver.

“Oh sorry about that” Dean said his face and ear’s going red with embracement.

“No worries” she smiled and benny said almost in unison. That made Dean less self-conscious, these two were good to him much better than the so-called friend’s in the states that liked to take the piss out of the Omegas compulsion.

“So where we heading?” he asked

“Naomi’s, she’s back from her visit and is by far the most sensible of all the siblings. Care to explain what’s going on?” her face holding no judgment just concern. So he relayed the story of what had occurred earlier that day.

_He had stayed up as long as he could despite Charlie telling him that Cas usually worked late especially when he had been called into work. He woke with a fright something had given him a bad dream – he’d die before spilling the fact it was about John and Michael – Upon cracking his eye open the first thing he noticed was his protective Alpha pulling him even closer towards him, apparently even asleep Cas wanted him safe. He was content to sit there for a while until his balder told him otherwise, slipping out of his Alpha’s hold he trotted over to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and went to toilet._

_After that he throw on a dressing gown and headed towards the kitchen for coffee was calling._

_“Moring Dean” was the overly chirpy greeting he got the moment he walked into the kitchen._

_“Pam” he grunted towards her._

_Smiling softly she handed him a steaming hot cup of what looked like tea, Dean screwed his face up in disgust. Drawing a laugh from Pam and asking if he’d like a cup off black American Coffee instead? “Please” was the only response she got._

_“Okay darling, I was planning on serving breakfast soon” she said as he was handed the cup of liquid gold. His face fell as he took a deep breath trying not to be disappointed “what is it?” Pam asked her voice soft and warm, it kind of reminded Dean of his mothers._

_Coughing to clear his throat he half frowned “I was hoping to cook Cas breakfast and give it to him in bed; but I don’t wanna over step”_

_“Oh honey don’t worry about that, for all intensive purposes this kitchen is your kitchen” that made him smile if she honestly didn’t mind he’d start making the full English he remembered Cas loved them when they had it in the hotel back…back not home but back before._

_He was content wrapped in the smell of his Omega that was until a voice came in disturbing his slumber “Cas” he just grunted not opening his eyes “Castiel” the voice came again. This time he mumbled something to be honest not even he was sure what he said. “Alpha wake up” the voice come a third time though this time his Alpha sprang to attention for that voice was his Dean. Finally he sat up rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms out. And there before him smiling and smelling fresh anticipation was his gorgeous Omega holding a tray full of food, tea, coffee and orange juice he must have been staring for a while as Dean spoke “I brought breakfast in bed”_

_“Oh sweetheart” he said as he moved allowing Dean to place the tray on his lap, looking remarkably pleased with himself; his inner Omega purring loudly to itself, they had fed their Alpha. After the food was eaten and tray removed he had found himself cuddling with Cas – somehow he didn’t mind or care_

_“I’ve got something important to tell you babe” Cas finally said looking every bit the Royal he was. Moving a strand of hair away from his mate’s eyes._

_“Oh okay” Dean mumbled sliding further into his hold._

_“before I meant you all I thought about was duty and my obligations” Cas started he was still petrified that he’d lose Dean but he had promised that he’d tell the Omega everything and above all he kept his promises “Cas if this is…” Dean cut in hopping to forestall any declaration of love, at least before noon that was._

_“Stop interrupting babe please. Right where was I? Before I continue promise me your hear me out Dean” that was meant by an uncertain nod from the Omega in his arms._

_“Right, before I travelled to the States, I was engaged to a Omega called Samandriel it was a purely political engagement something mother and farther set up whilst I was young” Cas was finished his big secret was out now all he could do was wait for his mate’s response._

_“Was?” Dean asked frostily_

_“Umm technically I still am” Dean didn’t stick around for the rest he jumped up and ran. As Sam always said his Fight or Flight lent defiantly towards the latter not the former_

“That’s the story” he finished somewhat bitterly “I don’t remember what happened afterwards, looks like my Omega took charge after that” he added, more to himself than for Charlie or Benny. Dean paused swallowed and waited, expecting to hear…hear what? That he’s wrong to be annoyed or that he’s right; that he shouldn’t have come here and he should head home. What would be worse? After a tense minuet he took a deep breath and asked “Are you not gonna say anything?” his voice more nervous now than when Michael had grabbed him off the street.

“Nope” Charlie said emphatically, crossing her arms over her chest and pocking her tough out to him.

Dean swung his head around towards their diver “Benny?” he asked imploringly.

“Hell no, I’m just the diver” the gruff response was given, though it didn’t hold any malice. It was obvious they both knew something he didn’t. Throwing his hands up and letting out a laugh Dean mumbled out “Fine, both of you guys are asses sometimes” as he slumped back into the chair. Turning to watch the world roll by. He wasn’t sure why heading to Castiel’s Sisters was a good idea but it gets him away from the situation at least for a while so he wasn’t gonna argue.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, here's an extra long chapter for you all to enjoy :)

For every mile Dean had put between them. Cas felt like a mile that he’d never get back. After Dean had ran out of the room he had sat there for maybe 20 minutes maybe an hour both could be right. Eventually though Balthazar came into the room “Your royal highness?” his usual bravado evaporated leaving only concern for his charge. Castiel was so lost to his own thoughts he didn’t hear – didn’t even register there was another person in the room until the beta physically stood next to his bed and all but shouted “Castiel”

He huffed out a laugh “You know that’s the first time you’ve called me by my name without me asking Balthazar” his voice was an echo of its usual self. His Alpha was ridding him hard to do something, anything to not let their gorgeous strong willed Omega get away; but, what could be done? he could chase after Dean though that was likely to end with the Omega telling him that he’d never want to see him again or he could wait and hope Dean would return to him which would mean he’d just have to sit here and stew in his own pit of self-pity.

The Beta above him smiled slightly, though he worked for the family and Castiel he’d consider the well-mannered Alpha a friend. “I know Castiel” he started his voice still holding the slight lit at the end “I’ve got his royal Highness the Duke of Edinburgh on the phone for you” he finished handing the phone over to Castiel, who took it quickly starching out his arm to take it.

“F, Fat, Father” Castiel started

“Castiel, my boy?” though he could hear his father’s voice he could also hear the concern in it too, having being contacted by a member of Castiel’s staff and not his son would do that.

“Its Dean, Father” the Alpha began

“Dean?” now the concern which had been growing ramped up massively “What’s wrong with him?” Chuck asked quickly

“He’s gone Father”

“What why?” the concern edged with confusion this time

“I told him about the Samandriel situation”

“What? Why? on earth did you do that?”

“Because he’s my mate I don’t lie to him” The growl that came from his chest showed how much he and his Alpha hated the idea of lying to anyone especially Dean. He could remember his mother and father telling him what was expected of him, at least until he decided on a mate of his own.

“Castiel, you know as well as I your mother would never force you to go through with that, it was purely to ensure an heir; which we certainly do not need from you now” great even his Dad knew Dean was with pup, at this point the Omega’s going to be the last one in the country to find out and he’s the one carrying it.

“Yes” he grunted out, his Alpha bleeding even more into his voice.

“So why tell…I swear of all my children you are the smartest and stupidest I have” Chuck was smiling and making a joke, now, seriously of all the times. Suffice to say that drove Castiel’s Alpha even more up the wall 

“What am I gonna do Dad?” he managed to grunt out, all most in pure Alpha voice.

“Firstly breath, has it detail gone with him?”

“I DON’T KNOW, HE’S GONE! I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP DAD” he shouted load, Alpha voice full forcing out every single syllable. He heard a rustling and a growl on the other end of the phone, then another voice came across but instead of the well-mannered voice of his father it was the forceful voice of his Mother “Castiel, I understand your upset but you will not talk to your Father in such a manner. Now listen here I’ve just received word from Naomi they’ve just arrived at hers. I suggest you calm yourself and go get him” he didn’t hear the rest of the conversation throwing the phone to the Beta opposite him and running out of the room hearing a “I’m sorry Ma’am he’s gone” and a “Yes, he is sometimes” – probably his mother telling the Beta that he was a moron or some such thing.

#

Dean, Charlie and Benny had arrived at Naomi’s estate, just as the weather began to turn the clouds in the sky becoming darker and more overcast. The estate itself was comparable in size to Castiel’s but the garden which was unlike her bothers which was growing all sorts of beautiful flowers and hedges, Naomi had obviously opted for a more subdued show to her guests. He was unshed into the house and escorted to what he assumed was her day rooms. “Your highness, Dean Winchester Omega Paramour to the Duke of Wessex. Naomi Novak, the Princess Royal” was announced by an extremely well dressed Beta.

Naomi, was dressed in suit had kind eyes and frost white hair stood and soft warm smile towards her unexpected guest. “Dean, sweetheart” she started, what she didn’t pick up on was the stab of pain the Omega opposite her felt; for only his Alpha called him that. “What brings you all this way without my dashing younger brother hey?” she sadly smiled towards him as she waved at a seat next to hers.

“He’s engaged!” Dean spat out just as he sat down.

“Oh he told you then” she said not missing a beat.

“yes, and I don’t know what to do.” the Omega next to her said bitterly.

Swallowing Naomi stated talking “Well you’ve come to the right place. Anyone who’s anyone listens to me” she smiled wider, it was a little frosty but held a certain type of warmth that Dean would find hard to explain to anyone else. It was like the older Omega next to him was simultaneously threatening whilst also loving “firstly, my brother loves you very much” she continued on.

 _Yeah right_ his Omega grumbled. What Dean failed to realise was that Naomi could read him like a book, she knew what to say and almost what he was thinking “Omega, you listen here. I know you’re upset but do you honestly believe that Castiel is the type of person to put his Omega and future pup in this position?”

Her question was simple and matter-of-fact. Dean spluttered out “Pup?!”

“Oh I thought you knew” Naomi asked confused.

Suddenly it all clicked, the heightened sense of smell, his need to look after Castiel, his want to nest and protect his family all of it right down to the vomiting at the hotel and on the plane. He was pregnant and, and he ran away from his Alpha. “Oh my god, I’m gonna have a baby with someone’s who’s engaged to someone else” then a wicked and evil thought occurred to him “What if they want me to give it up and disappear” that made Naomi laugh out loud, causing his eyes to snap towards the other Omega, who tried her best to look out of sorts and apologetic “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Well to be honest, Castiel is more likely to say bugger it all and chase after you; forget title, forget duty. Everything he has, everything he’s got is nothing compared to you” Naomi said, as they heard the first few drops of rain hit the window.

“So” he said.

“Dean Sweetheart, he was only engaged to Samandriel because our parents arranged it almost three decades ago now. You see an ancient and quite frankly archaic law says that the youngest Alpha male son of the monarchy must be engaged.” the older omega explained, and despite himself Dean could see the resemblance now even more, her explaining remedied him so much of his misbegotten Alpha back home.

“So Cas hasn’t cheated on some omega with me?” the confusion obvious in his voice. His hand straying up towards his collar, despite everything that had happened today he hadn’t taken it off – sue him, he was an idiot in love.

Though she noted the movement Naomi didn’t comment, she knew what it was like to be in love, well more precisely she knew what it was like to be young and in love. “No sweet child he hasn’t, in fact Samandriel’s been hoping he’d find his match. You see he can’t officially marry until Castiel brakes off the engagement and he’s found himself a lovely omega he wants”

Dean was floored, stunned silent “Oh my god he’s such a moron, I’ve got to go to him! Tell him I love him and that he’s gonna be a farther” he said all in one rush, barely halting to breath he had a mission. A simple mission drummed against the inside of his head _GET BACK TO CASS!!!!_

Naomi smiled and went back to her newspaper opening it up and as she did so she called after the retreating Omega “Good man, I hope our next meeting will be under far nicer circumstances” though weather Dean had heard her could be anyone’s guess, he was focused on a mission. He ran though the hall’s heading towards the courtyard when he heard it, the unmistakable sound of the Bentley sports car he had seen the day he arrived at Castiel’s. He didn’t think twice he started running towards the car.

 _GET TO CAS!_ his omega screamed at him inside his head.

All of a sudden the car stopped engine off half way towards the house, suddenly the driver door flew open and out popped Castiel, his Alpha running towards him. Though the rain just as the heavens decided to open. Just as he was about to reach Cas he jumped into the air landing in his Alpha’s hold. Legs coming round his Alpha’s waist as he arms encompassed Castiel’s head leaning down to scent his mate.

“Cas!” he and his Omega, cried out as he came down to kiss his Alpha’s forehead.

For a big strong Alpha Cas currently was in touch with his emotions, for he started to openly cry with happiness. Though only Dean could really tell the rain running over the pairs faces “My Dean, I’m so sorry for” he managed to say between deep breaths of Dean’s scent gland.

Dean pulled his head back and locked eyes with his slightly – very – silly alpha “Shut up Alpha” he grumbled out as he fell back down for another kiss “I’m angry, god am I angry” he continued when he came up for air. He expected another apology, or well something other than his Alpha looking deeply into his eyes tears running down his face. After a moment when it was obvious that no reply was coming he spoke again whispering out “Cas you gonna say something?”

The Alpha holding him looked up and said quietly “You told me to ‘shut up’” and Dean just knew that if he were able Cas would have used those bloody air quotes. That made me smile even wider “listen here Cas I’m only gonna say this once. Your sister explained everything”

“She did?” the relief that washed though his voice was remarkable.

“Yes, I swear you always lead with the wrong thing. If you had started with” coughing to clear his throat he put on his best Castiel voice and continued “ _Dean, due to a stupid law I’m engaged to an omega I’ve only met twice._ I’d have been far more understanding”

“Technically I’ve meant Samandriel half a dozen times” the Alpha correct. After receiving a not so happy face from his Omega he continued “but yes that might have been better” he finished as he to let down the smaller man in his arms.

“Well here’s what’s gonna happen. You and I are going home, then we’re going upstairs where you’re going to knot me at least twice and I’m going to tell you something amazing got it!” Dean said as he moved around the car to sit in the passenger seat. Regardless of the fact that both him and his Omega were soaking wet Cas was so on bored with that idea he quickly jumped back into the car, put it in first and drove Home, their home, where he and Dean would live.

His Omega wasn’t leaving him! And they were going home.

 _Home_ his Alpha rumbled inside his head. As he floored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always I'd love to hear what you guys think? please comment below and let me know.  
> Stay safe ❤❤❤❤  
> Rt

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think <3<3<3


End file.
